4 Weeks, 3 Days
by rockhawk
Summary: Kurt's recently transfered to Dalton and is very much feeling lonely and isolated. Blaine steps in to help him out. smut to come. Multi-chapter that starts before Original Song. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. Takes place before Original Song. Later chapters will get smuttier, hence the rating. Also, I'm paranoid. I hope you enjoy and review if you like! I don't have a beta so if you'd like to help me out, let me know! No warnings for this chapter. I don't own anything. Not that I don't wish I did, but well, I'm not that lucky.**

Kurt had been at Dalton for a little over a month now. He hadn't gotten the chance to go back home on the weekends yet because of the excessive amount of school work he had to do. Catching up in all his classes had led to many late nights and stressed out weekends spent bent over books in the library. He had no idea how far behind the classes he had been in at McKinley were compared to those at Dalton. The only class he was doing well in was French and that was only because he'd spent so much time working on it at McKinley he was practically a year ahead of everyone else in that subject.

He'd had time to text his friends back at his old school, but it had dwindled down to mostly texting Rachel, Mercedes and his family. Even the texts from Finn had dropped off, but that was probably more due to the start of basketball season than much else. He'd talked with his Dad and Carol on the phone too, but the change from seeing his family and friends every day to never was a very hard adjustment to make. It was especially difficult due to the fact that it had come about so abruptly. One day he was at his dad's wedding and thinking everything was fine and the next his tormentor was being allowed back into his school and so he had to leave. His only other option was to live in fear and he couldn't take that any more. But missing his friends, his glee club and his family was really, well, hard. He had to blink back tears more than one lonely night in the library at Dalton, trying to prevent his tears from blurring or staining the pages of his meticulous notes.

He was safe at Dalton. There was no one to torture him, no one to slam him into lockers, no one to make him fear for his very existence. No one at Dalton made him feel like he was disgusting or insignificant or that he deserved to be treated as poorly as he had in the past. The boys were all nice to Kurt, but that was about where it ended. They were pleasant at meal times, helped him with his homework, and included him at Warblers practice. Kurt was safe but not exactly happy. He felt like an idiot for what he missed most and what made his eyes well up with tears when he was alone. He just missed being _touched_. At Dalton, either due to the anti-bullying policy or just to being well-behaved gentlemen, the boys never touched each other.

Kurt was used to being hugged by his dad and Carol before he went to school, to pats on the back from Mr. Shue after a good performance, to Finn's awkward hugs and fist bumps, and to his best friends hugging him at class. He missed the sleepovers with the Tina, Rachel and Mercedes where they would cuddle on one bed and watch Disney movies or musicals and eat pizza. He felt dumb for feeling this way and knew he should be just grateful to not be feeling the bite of the lockers when he was slammed into them. He should be overjoyed to have leaving all of that behind. But he couldn't help but feel abandoned and neglected. He felt isolated and tense with pent up frustration. It was difficult to leave constant physical reassurance when he was trying to get used to a new school, new friends, new classes and a new glee club. Kurt understood that at a basic level touch was a way for humans to comfort one another and to communicate at a basic level. He missed that communication the very most.

All he wanted was a pat on the back, a friendly hug, hell even a punch to his shoulder like Puck used to do. It had been (not that Kurt was counting) exactly 4 weeks and 3 days since any human being had touched him. 4 weeks and 3 days since he'd felt any friendly contact. And it felt like his heart was being ripped out. His skin felt jumpy and his nerves were on edge. He'd been snippy in Warbler practice earlier today and he knew it was because of his feelings. He felt badly because he knew this bunch of boys were a reserved group and he was much more _out there_ than they were, but it was still irritating that no one even high fived each other or anything.

Kurt was especially disappointed in Blaine. He'd thought that once he got to Dalton, Blaine would protect him and help him through all this. Not that he really hadn't, but even Blaine hadn't touched Kurt in those miserable 4 weeks and 3 days. They'd grown even closer as friends, watching movies in one of their dorm rooms after homework or practicing for the Warblers. But Blaine was still one of those reserved boys that Kurt spent all day in school with – never touching each other and keeping a distance at all times. Blaine hadn't seemed noticed that Kurt was getting more and more down over the past few days.

Tonight they were studying together for a Physics test that both of them terrified. Kurt had been quieter than Blaine had ever seen him, but he didn't want to push the new boy into telling him anything he didn't want to. Blaine was hoping just his presence would be enough to let Kurt know that he had support. After staring at a page full of equations for about 40 minutes, Blaine looked up to study Kurt's face.

They were seated opposite each other in Dalton's library. A large dark oak table separated the boys and their books were spread haphazardly across the surface. A fire was burning in the fireplace off to Blaine's left and they were alone. Most of the other boys had already given up and accepted that they were less than likely to learn anything else that night. Blaine looked up from his text and propped his head up on his right hand, elbow resting on the table. His honey-colored eyes fixed on Kurt's clear blue ones as they skimmed over the page in front of him. Blaine's eyes softened as he watched the other boy study. He'd always seemed fragile, in need of being cared for, although Kurt did have an element of strength that allowed him to make it through everything that had happened to him in the past. Blaine admired him for that and could see both the vulnerability as well as the determination in his face as he studied and the firelight flickered across his flawless skin.

Blaine caught himself having those thoughts about Kurt again. Damn it. He was supposed to be a support system for Kurt, not a bloody lecher who stared at him and wanted him in the worst possible way. Blaine sighed and tried to look away from his gorgeous face. It was a little too audible and it made Kurt look up and meet his eyes.

"Are you staring at me, Blaine?"

"Uh, I wasn't, I was just taking a break from staring at this book for a minute and you caught me."

"Well, I suppose it's getting late. I can't stand to stare at these equations any more. I'm just going to have to accept the inevitability of my failure tomorrow. Ugh, classes were so much easier at McKinley." Kurt sighed and slid back in his chair, slamming the Physics book shut with a thud. His chair tipped back on two legs as he stretched his arms and back. "I guess I hadn't really been studying the past half hour anyway." He sighed again and glanced down with a defeated look on his face.

"Do you want to tell me why, Kurt? I know something's been eating you. You know you can talk to me - about anything at all, right?" Blaine inquired as he gazed at Kurt across the table, trying not to be so obvious about checking out his chest flexing under his white button down. Kurt had undone the top button and loosened his tie a few hours ago and it was all Blaine could do not to have to leave the room with a book held in front of his pants.

"I guess, well," Kurt began, but stopped. He was sure Blaine was think he was being a baby. Who gets upset by not being hugged on a regular basis? How do you even explain that you feel isolated because no one has had physical contact with you in over a month without sounding weird? So he just stopped and sighed again as tears welled up in his eyes. "It's n-nothing really." He managed to stutter out. "I'm worried about the test, ok? Just please drop it." Kurt leaned forward over his book and tipped his head into his left hand. His bottom lip quivered just a little and he sucked it into his mouth to stop it and hoped Blaine hadn't noticed.

Blaine had noticed and couldn't help but think how he would love to suck that quivering lip into his own mouth. "Jeez again with the leering," thought Blaine. He shook his head to clear the inappropriate thoughts away. He paused and then reached out across the table, covering Kurt's hand with his own. "Seriously, Kurt, I'm kind of worried. What's going on?"

At the touch, Kurt flinched. Blaine's hand was so warm and comforting and felt perfect against his own. How had it been 4 weeks and 3 days since he'd felt anything like this? The nerves in his hand seemed to be on fire and hyper sensitive. The warmth from Blaine's hand shot up to his face and his cheeks darkened into red as the blush spread across his face and neck. The tears that had threatened before began to fall down his face as Blaine rubbed his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand.

Blaine sure wasn't expecting tears at his touch, but Kurt didn't pull way despite his flinching, so he kept it up and inquired again, "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"S-s-sorry, Blaine. It's just, well it's embarrassing. Um, well I was so used to being around the girls and everyone at McKinley and my family and it's so different here." A sob broke through the words tumbling out of Kurt's mouth. "I miss the girls, even Rachel, hugging me and my family and my dad and everyone, it's just here, I feel so isolated and alone. I know there's tons of people around and everything but . . . but . . .but well, everyone's so reserved and I'm just not used to it." More sobs that Kurt tried to suppress broke through here, stopping him from saying anything else.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were feeling like this." Blaine squeezed his hand that he seemed now to be holding across the table. He slid his chair back and released Kurt's hand, which caused him to look up. Blaine walked around the table and pulled out the chair next to Kurt. He slid his hand around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him closer. "It's ok. I'm sure you do feel kind of lonely here." Blaine could feel the other boy shudder under his arm.

"It's not that I feel lonely so much as, this sounds dumb, but unloved, uncared for and forgotten," sniffled Kurt. His eyes flitted over to Blaine's downturned face. He took the initiative, since Blaine was cradling his shoulders, to lay his head down on Blaine's arm. Kurt cuddled into the crook where Blaine's neck met his shoulder. "I'm sorry, this is stupid and I feel like a five year old who needs constant reassurance. I just need to grow up." Kurt straightened a bit at that and tried to resolve himself to stop the tears from coming. He sniffled again and secretly wished he'd never opened his mouth. Blaine was just going to see him as weak and as a baby.

Blaine sat their quietly, letting the other boy calm himself down. He loved the feel of Kurt cuddled up to his neck and could feel his hot soft breaths on his neck. He squeezed Kurt in closer, hugging him with the one arm that was around his shoulder. This action elicited a whimper from Kurt's lips that he couldn't quite hold back. That sound jolted right down Blaine's spine and into his groin. He cursed himself silently for wanting to make Kurt make that noise in a completely different context. He knew his self-assigned job was to take care of Kurt and make him comfortable at Dalton, not to get in his pants, but sometimes he just couldn't help having thoughts of that nature in regards to the blue-eyed boy.

"You don't sound like a five-year old. I'm sure you do miss being around your family and friends. It's hard to make new ones, but the other Warblers and myself – we all love having you around and want to be your friends. We're here for you."

"I – I know. But that's not really all that I'm missing," Kurt whispered with his head nestled into Blaine's neck and his chin tucked down. "I miss . . . I miss . . . being touched – not in some creepy way – but I mean, being hugged and cuddling with the girls watching movies and even just, you know, everyday stuff." He managed to finally get the problem out in the open and tensed his shoulders as he waited for Blaine to pull away from him.

"Oh Kurt, I had no idea. I'm so sorry! I forget how restrained we all are here. You're not used to it and you haven't been able to go home over the weekends like I have. Of course you miss that – anyone would." Blaine squeezed his shoulders again, feeling the other boy tense under his arm. "Hey, knock that off. You've nothing to be ashamed of! I have an idea – and I don't mean to be creepy but I don't think we're going to get much more studying done tonight and it's late anyway. Well, why don't we head back to our dorms – to mine and I have an idea that might make you feel better," blurted out Blaine in a stream of words that came out almost as one word.

"Oh . . . ok," Kurt replied, relieved that his revelation to Blaine didn't put him off. He was hoping that whatever Blaine had in mind would involve him continuing to put his arm around Kurt. As soon as Blaine's arm lifted so he could gather his books and papers, Kurt missed it. He sighed and started to gather his own things. He could still feel the warmth on his shoulders from where Blaine's arm had rested for those few wonderful minutes. A slight smile crossed his face as he hoped that he would feel that again soon.

"I think I have everything – why don't you go change out of your uniform and put on some sweats or something and come over to my dorm – we have a little while before curfew yet," Blaine said and smiled at the look on Kurt's face. "Trust me; you're going to love my idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I promised myself it would go up today, so here it is! Please read and review! I still don't own Glee or the guys or anything. It's really kind of sad.**

Kurt hesitantly knocked on Blaine's door about 10 minutes after they parted ways in the library. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt wondering if he'd dressed too far down. He had run down to his room, which was on the same floor as Blaine's but was down a different corridor. He'd thrown his books down on the bed and stood in front of his closet a good 8 minutes before finally selecting a pair of straight-leg sweatpants from Abercrombie which were the nicest ones he had. They were dark grey with white stripes down the legs and were very comfy without being too "sweat-pant-y". He'd picked out a black t-shirt that was fitted and very soft that clung to his chest in just the right way.

Kurt wasn't quite sure what was going to happen when he got to Blaine's room but he wanted to look nice because he really, really, really liked Blaine. As in _LIKED_ Blaine. Although he was sure that Blaine only thought of him as a friend, maybe a best friend, but still just a friend. That was a depressing thought but, it was obvious that if he did think of Kurt differently he would have at least touched him in the past 4 weeks and 3 days. Kurt was hoping that he looked casual but classy enough as he knocked.

Blaine opened the door a few seconds after Kurt knocked and tried not to look like he had been standing right on the other side waiting. "Hey, come on in" Blaine said as he stepped back to give Kurt room to enter. Seeing the nervousness on his face, Blaine reached out his hand and put it on Kurt's shoulder as he walked into the room.

Blaine had run back to his room nearly as fast as Kurt did to his, knowing that it was a mess. He'd thrown everything he could into the hamper and some stuff under his bed. He's also managed to straighten the covers on his bed which had been in total disarray. Blaine wasn't the tidiest of the boys living in the Dalton dorms, but he didn't want Kurt thinking he was a complete slob. His books were now neatly stacked on his desk and there was a small table pulled up to the foot of the twin bed with his laptop set up on it. Most of the clothes had been hidden away, but the room still had enough of a lived in feel to it that made it much more comfortable than it would have been otherwise.

Blaine had also managed to change out of his uniform and free his curls from their gelled confinement in the few minutes he had before Kurt got to his room. He'd pulled on a pair of Dalton issue blue sweatpants that had been cut off at the knee and a fitted very light grey t-shirt with a v-neck. He couldn't help but think how great Kurt looked as he passed Blaine on his way into his room. He always appeared put together, even in sweatpants. Although, Blaine noted to himself, those weren't exactly cheap sweatpants.

Kurt had paused just inside the dorm room door as Blaine pushed it shut. "So, um, what's your idea, Blaine?" inquired Kurt quietly. His eyes were still slightly rimmed with red from his recent crying in the library and his voice showed his hesitation. He continued to fidget with his shirt hem in an effort not to really look at Blaine's eyes. Even though he and Blaine had been good friends for several months now, Kurt was still sometimes unsure of how to behave around him. Blaine was so self-assured and confident all the time, it seemed. Kurt had a lot of the self-confidence he had possessed before knocked out of him while still at McKinley. He had begun to recover some of it, his sassiness returning bit by bit, but being around Blaine reminded him of how far he had yet to come.

Blaine cleared his throat in an effort to recover himself from staring at the perfect way Kurt filled out his shirt. "Well, since you told me that you've been missing hanging out with your friends and family and being close physically, I thought you might like to hang out with me and watch a movie with me while I give you a back rub. I'm . . . um . . . kinda famous for them," explained Blaine, a bit hesitant himself. "I know it's not the same as a slumber party with your girls, but I can at least try to be a bit of a substitute."

Kurt bit back what would have been a huge grin as his heart swelled with happiness. Sure he and Blaine had hung out before, but it was nearly always in a common room of Dalton. They'd watched movies together, but it was always in the recreation room in the basement and they'd always ended up curled up on separate couches with their heads near each other so they could talk. He'd never been invited into Blaine's own room, on Blaine's own bed to watch a movie with him. It was so intimate and it made Kurt shiver a little with the anticipation.

Blaine was watching Kurt carefully for a reaction. He really wanted to make his friend (his best, non-romantic friend he kept reminding himself) feel better. "I think it could even help you relax for the test tomorrow. I mean if you'll let me, you don't have to." Blaine backpedaled as Kurt hadn't said anything yet.

The blue-eyed boy lifted his chin so his gaze met Blaine's for the first time since he got in the room and a half smile crossed his lips. "No - that sounds great, Blaine, should we watch?"

"You go ahead and pick, I love everything I have here so since it's your night you pick. My DVDs are all over under my desk on that shelf," directed Blaine.

Kurt practically bounced with happiness over to Blaine's desk to look at the selection available. He was hoping for something lighthearted and romantic, but not overly so because he didn't want to scare Blaine off or make the evening awkward. Kurt bent over to get a better look, unknowingly giving Blaine a perfect view of his ass. This did not go unnoticed by Blaine, who swallowed hard and had to turn around and think of dead kittens in order to not have an embarrassing problem when Kurt finally turned around.

Blaine had quite a variety of films to choose from, but Kurt was able to dismiss some choices right way – there was no way he was going to watch a horror movie or anything too graphic. He finally settled on _Beauty and the Beast_ because he knew how much Blaine loved Disney movies and it was cute but still romantic. "How about this one?" Kurt asked, turning around with the dvd in his hand to show Blaine his selection.

Blaine had sat down on the edge of his twin bed while Kurt was picking a movie and had his legs crossed casually at the ankle. Kurt thought he was probably the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. He pretty much oozed sex appeal even when he wasn't trying to. Kurt swallowed hard himself, hoping it wasn't obvious and he really hoped he'd be able to control himself during the movie.

"It's perfect – I LOVE that movie!" Blaine exclaimed, his voice rising with excitement, "I love Chip and Mrs. Potts and the songs are just amazing!" he was practically bouncing on the bed in excitement.

"I'm glad – it's one of my very favorites too," said Kurt as he handed the case over to Blaine. The dark haired boy quickly put the dvd into his laptop and adjusted the settings so the DVD would start on its own.

"Hey come here," Blaine said to Kurt since he was still standing awkwardly by Blaine's desk. "Sit down on the bed in front of me." Blaine rubbed the quilt on his bed in front of himself. He had now turned so he was sitting Indian style, facing the computer which was blaring the intro to every Disney movie ever made. Kurt slowly made his way to sit down in front of Blaine.

"Are you going to be able to see over me if I sit here?" Kurt inquired, not at all intending a dig at Blaine's height, but causing Blaine to jab him in the ribs anyway.

"Hey – just cause I'm hobbit-sized doesn't mean that I can't see over you! I'll just have to sit on a pillow or two. Plus I've seen this like a million times and I'm going to be concentrating on you anyway."

"Oh," Kurt whispered. He wasn't quite sure about Blaine concentrating him alone. It seemed kind weird, especially after his 4 weeks and 3 days of no contact. He flinched when he first felt Blaine reach forward for his hips.

"I won't bite, I promise. And that rib jab was a one-time punishment for the short joke." Blaine said in a low tone Kurt could barely hear over the entrance music. "Just relax, I can tell you really need this." Blaine used his hands on Kurt's hips to slowly slide him back on the bed towards him and nestle him in between Blaine's knees so he had easy access to his whole back. "There, that's better – just enjoy the movie and relax. Let me know if you need more pressure or less, ok?"

Kurt chanced a glance back at Blaine, as he said, "Ok" almost so quietly that Blaine couldn't hear him. Blaine met his eyes and gave him a little smile of reassurance. He always seemed to be able to see right into Kurt's heart and expose his soul when Kurt would let him in. He was reluctant to give Blaine that access after how open he had been with him just half an hour earlier. He was still feeling a bit foolish for being upset about his problem. It would be so much easier to just make up and excuse and leave, but in that look that Blaine gave him, he did get some encouragement that he was ok there. And now that he thought about it, he was feeling better because of the one arm hug he'd gotten from Blaine.

Blaine waited until Kurt turned back to the movie on the screen in front of him and handed Kurt a pillow. "Put this in your lap and curl around it. It will open up your back for me and help relieve your stress." Kurt did as he was asked without taking his eyes from the screen. He sighed and waited to see what Blaine was going to do.

And then he felt it, the ghosting of Blaine's warm hands rubbing up and down his back, getting him used to his touch. Blaine's hands felt almost hot on Kurt's back, but still firm and gentle as they started to knead into his shoulders. His fingertips found the small knots hiding between his clavicles and shoulder blades and Blaine took his time working them out. After a while, Kurt began to lose himself into the calming atmosphere of the movie and Blaine's hands. When he had arrived, Kurt hadn't realized it, but Blaine's overhead light was already off and the room was just lit by his bedside lamp and the lamp on his desk. It added to the relaxing feeling in the room and Kurt was starting to forget himself as he reveled in the feeling of being touched again, cared for and the comfort he found in the familiar movie.

Blaine started to move further down his back, passed Kurt's shoulder blades and really work into his spine. As Blaine's knuckles moved against his skin, Kurt involuntarily let out a low moan which he desperately hoped Blaine hadn't heard. It felt so good he almost couldn't stand it. He was grateful for the pillow in his lap because otherwise Blaine might notice that he was loosening him up in other ways as well.

Blaine smirked at the sound he heard leave Kurt's mouth. He knew he was good at back rubs and that's why he had suggested one for Kurt when the boy had explained his problem. It gave him the opportunity to show Kurt that someone at Dalton did care about him, gave him the comforting touch that he needed and it gave Blaine a great excuse to get Kurt in his room, relaxed and hanging out just the two of them. "Feels good?" Blaine inquired at a whisper after he heard Kurt's moan. Kurt blushed as he felt Blaine's breath by his ear. It tickled and the heat from it went straight to his pants – again he was happy about the lap pillow.

"Oh G-God yes, Blaine," Kurt managed to stutter out. "You're amazing." Blaine grinned at his ability to somehow make Kurt loose his tightly held mask just by massaging his back. They seemed to start to move together, rocking just a little as Blaine's hands worked over Kurt's slightly curved spine. Kurt couldn't stop the little moans that escaped his lips whenever Blaine found an especially good spot. He moved slowly down Kurt's spine and then outward, making sure release any tension Kurt was holding near his ribs as well. Kurt's head had dropped to the pillow and he was no longer watching the movie, just sitting propped up enjoying the feeling of Blaine's warm talented hands on his back.

By the time Belle was invited to "_Be Our Guest_," Blaine wasn't even sure that Kurt was still awake and he mustered up enough courage to move his hands down to Kurt's hip bones and massage there as well. Blaine couldn't help but think about everything else he would like to massage on the beautiful boy in front of him, but for tonight, this was enough. Making Kurt _feel_, was enough.

Once Blaine had worked out ever knot he could find and had continued to massage Kurt's back for another good twenty minutes, he was sure the boy in front of him was fast asleep. Blaine knew that if Kurt didn't get back to his room and the dorm supervisors chose to do a random check that night they would be in trouble, but he couldn't bear to let Kurt leave and go back to his single room alone. He had told and shown Blaine tonight how hungry he was for another person's touch, even if it was just friendly. So Blaine carefully crept of the bed and turned off his desk lamp. He grabbed an extra afghan he had for nights that got cold and climbed carefully back on the bed. He settled himself at Kurt's back and straddled his sleeping form. Blaine figured it was the most similar position they had been in earlier, wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and gently tipped him back onto his chest. He flung the blanket around them both and made sure to cover Kurt down to his toes. Immediately upon feeling Blaine's chest on his back, Kurt turned a bit and cuddled into him, pulling him close and allowing Blaine to move enough to become a big spoon.

He cradled Kurt's head on his chest and pulled him close, making sure the boy was still fast asleep. Kurt's eyelashes splayed on milky white high cheek bones that looked beautiful in the low light from the one remaining lamp that Blaine had purposefully left on in case Kurt woke up. Blaine couldn't resist and leaned in to press a light kiss to Kurt's temple. "Sweet dreams, Kurt," he whispered and he felt Kurt's breath ghosting over his slightly exposed collar bone. As Blaine drifted off, he hummed along to the strains of "_Beauty and the Beast_."

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! Review if you like! Smutty times should begin in the next chapter or two. Still getting into this FF writing thing, so if you have any words of suggestion, I'd be happy to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Lots and lots of fluffy fluff. Smut coming soon, promise! I hope you enjoy it – if you like it, love it, or even hate it please review! Again, I don't own Glee. If I did there would be no hiatus and baseball would be on another channel. **

About 3 am, Blaine's eyes fluttered open when the boy sleeping on his chest sighed in his sleep. He jumped just a little, until he realized through his sleep-induced haze that it was Kurt cuddled up to his chest. He could feel the deep, regular breathing of the other boy against his side. A smile crossed his face as he noticed that they were in the same position they had been in when he had fallen asleep. Although if it were possible, it seemed that Kurt had snuggled in even closer to him. He was laying slightly off to the right of Blaine, with one leg cocked up and over Blaine's right one. His head was rested, slightly tipped down, on Blaine's chest and his right arm had woven across Blaine's chest and around his ribs in a half-hug. Blaine's arms were still locked in a hug around the other boy. Blaine sighed with contentment. As much as Kurt had needed him and needed to feel his touch, Blaine realized that he had needed Kurt as well. He needed to feel again, to be content and happy and warm with someone who cared about him. He carefully adjusted the blanket over them both and pressed a tentative kiss to the top of Kurt's hair, knowing the other boy would be furious that he'd touched his hair, but loving the closeness and comfortableness in the motion. Blaine drifted back to sleep with a smile gracing his lips and the boy he was falling for snuggled up on his chest, hugging him.

A few hours later, the early morning sun streamed through the single window in Blaine's dorm room. The sun was just breaking over the large oak trees that surrounded the buildings of Dalton Academy. The sunshine was slowly making its way across the smallish dorm room, towards the boys who still lay cuddled under an afghan on the twin bed. The brightness made both boys stir in their sleep and eventually passed over their faces, causing them both to awaken within minutes of each other.

Blaine woke gradually, blinking in the sunshine. Before he was able to comprehend anything else, in those last moments before sleep is completely gone, he felt utter contentment, enjoying the warmth and closeness that Kurt, still on his chest, afforded him. He knew this day was going to be wonderful, because if nothing else, for the first time in his life he had woken up next to someone he deeply cared for after sleeping wrapped around each other all night. His right arm had fallen asleep and he was forced to adjust it just a little and that movement caused Kurt to stir in his sleep.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and he stretched just a little. He was waking up from a great dream that involved what happened with Beauty and the Prince after that wonderful dance at the end of the movie. He slowly became more aware of his surroundings, revealing in how warm and comfortable his pillows and bed seemed to be. He attempted to stretch as he did every morning but when he arched his back, he realized something was around his shoulders. He opened his eyes, and when he did so, he became conscious of the fact that not only was he not in his own room, but it also appeared that his pillow was human shaped and _moved_! He jerked his head up and raised his eyes until they met Blaine's whose eyes were also fluttering open. Blaine's strong arms that were around him was what had stopped his stretch. He pulled Kurt closer in his embrace. Panic was starting to register on Kurt's face as he realized that he had just spent the night with the one boy at Dalton that he had his heart set on but who didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Blaine grinned a sleepy lop-sided goofy smile and said in a gravelly sleep heavy voice, "Hey. . . good morning! You sleep well?" He released Kurt partially and rubbed at his eyes with one hand, the other still firmly on Kurt's back. It was extremely early, and Kurt was just comprehending that he'd spent the night in Blaine's room (what about curfew?), curled up to Blaine (oh crap, how did that happen?), and that he had the typical problem that most teenage boys had in the morning (oh crap, oh crap, oh crap – why now?). Also, that last problem was right up against Blaine's leg, as Kurt was still snuggled in and had one leg up over Blaine's.

"Um . . . yeah I guess. Why am I still in here? What time is it?" Kurt managed to mumble out while instantaneously turning bright red. He attempted to shift his hips away from Blaine enough that he wouldn't be able to feel his problem against his thigh. He was so horribly embarrassed to wake up so intertwined with Blaine. As if it wasn't bad enough, revealing his problems to Blaine and now accidentally crashing overnight in his room.

Blaine could easily read the expressions of panic on Kurt's face. "Hey, no worries, ok? The movie got over and it was obvious that you were exhausted. I didn't want to wake you up and send you back to an empty room all alone after what you told me. So I just cuddled you up and covered us with a blanket." It finally dawned on Blaine that perhaps Kurt wouldn't have been ok with this, that it seemed like maybe it was more than it was, that Blaine was taking liberties with Kurt in his sleep that he wouldn't be ok with. "Um, I hope that was ok – I mean – I didn't want you to be lonely and I really didn't want to be lonely and it seemed like a good idea at the time and oh crap." Blaine got out in a rush. His blush was nearly dark enough now to match Kurt's. In addition, he had just felt Kurt move his hips and, seriously, his knee was _right there _on Blaine's upper thigh. Blaine really hoped that Kurt didn't look towards the foot of the bed anytime soon because if he did he would get an eye-full.

"Oh," Kurt's bright blue eyes met Blaine's again, "no, I'm glad. It was the nicest way to wake up I think I've ever experienced," he whispered, still in the early morning haze, a small smile on his face, just reaching the dimple on his right cheek. The smile warmed Blaine's heart and caused him to involuntarily squeeze Kurt close to him again.

"Good, and it's only about 6:30 so we have a few minutes before we have to get up to get ready, I mean if you would like to lay here a while longer," Blaine said hopefully. In his heart, he was coming to the understanding that he never wanted Kurt out of his arms, that this was the best feeling in the world. And he hoped that he could at least get a few more minutes like that this morning before reality hit them both in the face.

"Mmhhhmmm, yes please" hummed Kurt as he buried his face back into Blaine's shoulder, shutting his eyes and just enjoying the feel of the other boy, the smell of boy and Blaine and trying to memorize how all this felt because he was sure it was all going to end soon and he wouldn't ever feel anything so perfect again.

About fifteen minutes later, after just laying together, enjoying the feel of the other boy and the experience of just being together, they were forced to get up and get ready for classes. As Kurt swung his legs off the side of Blaine's bed and ran his fingers through his hair, he realized he had better high-tail it out of Blaine's room if he didn't want to be caught there. He started to look around the room to gather anything of his he might have left, but he hadn't brought much at all with him since they were just going to watch a movie. "Blaine – I've got to get out of here before somebody sees me leaving and gets the wrong idea." He ran a hand through his hair again to assess the damage that the night had done and came to the conclusion that not only did he need to shower, but that an entire routine of hair care would need to be done to be presentable today. He'd also neglected his moisturizing routine the night before and that had to be remedied as well. Plus he had that ridiculously difficult Physics test today to freak out about again.

Blaine could almost read his mind as these thoughts flitted across Kurt's face. When the panic arose in his eyes, Blaine responded to it, "Don't worry about the test, you have it in the bag! Go get ready and I'll meet you at breakfast. Don't forget your notes and we'll go over them one more time if you like." He sat on the edge of the bed next to Kurt and pulled the slightly taller boy in for a reassuring one armed hug. "Hey – thanks for watching the movie with me last night. I hope the back rub helped and remember you can talk to me about anything. I'm a closet cuddle-monster so last night was awesome. I just don't let it out here at Dalton much. But I suppose if you're a closet cuddle-monster too as last night would indicate, we can be cuddle-monsters together!" He finished the little speech with another goofy grin. "Now get gone cause I have to get ready too!"

Kurt grinned at the goofiness of his friend and the idea of more nights spent with him in the same manner. Nothing would make him happier. "Ok – see you at breakfast!" Kurt opened the door to Blaine's room cautiously and peeked down the hallway to make sure no one saw him exiting Blaine's room. When he had made sure the coast was clear, he glanced back in at Blaine who was gathering the pieces of his uniform that he would need after he'd gotten out of the shower. "Hey – thanks again for last night. It meant a lot to me." He barely met Blaine's eyes out of embarrassment but he felt he had to say it again.

"No problem. It meant a lot to me too! Now, shower! Physics test, remember?" There was that stunning smile again.

"I'm gone, I'm gone." Kurt grinned back at him and practically ran down the empty hallway to his room to get ready for the day.

He had to add at least a half an hour into his routine just to look normal thanks to the damage to his carefully maintained hair. It was well worth it though, to have the night that he'd had. He still couldn't believe how wonderful it had all been and he swore he could still feel the heat from Blaine's hand on his back from when he had woken up. With just a few minutes to spare, he managed to make it down to breakfast. Blaine had saved him a seat next to him at the Warbler table and had also snagged him one of the good croissant sandwiches with egg-whites only, the way he liked it.

He slid into the chair with a grateful look to Blaine and the plate in front of him. "You're amazing! Thanks, I owe you one!"

Blaine met his eyes and couldn't help but think how beautiful the blue-eyed boy was. He still couldn't believe that he'd had the privilege of sleeping all night curled up to him and got to be the first person to see those gorgeous eyes that morning. "No problem. Do you have your notes? I can't find mine on velocity." Kurt dug through his bag to find the requested notes for Blaine and felt a hand brush against his back. He jumped a little at the touch, but looked up to see Blaine's kind eyes looking at him. He was a bit dumbfounded, but it was apparent that Blaine had taken what he had told him about missing the physical closeness he shared with his old friends to heart. Kurt now understood that there was no way from here on out that Blaine was going to let him go one day without meaningful human contact, let alone 4 weeks and 3 days. And it made his heart smile.

Later on in the day, after the horrible physics test that was just as bad as the boys had both feared, they were sitting in the Warbler's practice room doing some of the other homework they had neglected for their afternoon classes. Blaine had continued to connect physically with Kurt throughout the rest of the day, clapping him on the shoulder after their test got over, brushing up next to him during lunch, even going so far as resting his head for a second on Kurt's shoulder while they were standing next to each other in line for lunch. Kurt was overwhelmed with thankfulness for Blaine. He had been worried as he had scampered off down the hall that morning toward his own room that the rest of the day would be awkward, or that Blaine would have realized he'd made a mistake. He wasn't in love with Kurt, and he had so much as told him he wasn't really interested in a relationship with him after the whole Jeremiah incident. He'd had all kinds of opportunity with Kurt, especially when they'd been in his room working on, as Blaine had put it, "being all sexified." And he'd never acted on it, so Kurt was doing everything he could to suppress his romantic feelings for the gorgeous dark haired boy. But now, where did this leave them, he kept wondering. Blaine's constant small affections throughout the day stopped Kurt's insecurities from eating him alive and allowed him to think that maybe, just maybe there was still a shot at the two of them being together.

As he was contemplating this, a note in the shape of a paper football (he knew what it was because Finn played with them all the time) flew across the table at him and landed on his history book. He glanced up and across the table at Blaine, who was seemingly engrossed in looking up an answer in his notes. But there was a little bit of a grin pulling at the sides of his mouth. "Real mature, Blaine!" Kurt whispered across the table, causing Blaine to giggle and continue to pretend to look for something in his notes.

Kurt opened up the note, which read, "I had a great time last night and I was hoping against hope that you'd want to hang out again tonight. I have Mulan and haven't watched it in a while! Also, I think you need another back rub; you've tried to crack your back three times while we've been sitting here. Not that I'm staring at you. Seriously. Cause I'm not. ~Blaine (PS Pretty please?)"

Kurt giggled at the note, because really Blaine probably had been staring which was slightly embarrassing in and of itself. He thought for a moment and then replied at the bottom. "I'd love to. I don't have much homework tonight so how's eight? And yes you are staring. Creeper. ~Kurt"

Kurt carefully folded the paper football back up and 'kicked' it back across the table to land on Blaine's notes. He quickly looked back down at his textbook to pretend to study. He could hear Blaine open up the paper. "Awesome – see you at eight for some Mulan coolness!" Blaine whispered across the table to him. "I can't wait!"

**I swear – smuttiness in the next chapter; I had to get through this part first though! If you enjoyed, please review! I'm not sure how far I'm going to write this one and would love some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm sorry this took so long to update. I have the fifth chapter almost ready, so hopefully tomorrow it'll be done (if not the next day)! I had a difficult last week with work and it seriously cut into my writing time, but things are freeing up now and I wanted to get this posted. It was originally with what is now chapter five, but they got too long together so I split them up. Smutty smut was in the second part, so it'll be in chapter five. Sorry for the long lead in to it, but I don't wanna rush my boys! A bit of angst and a whole lotta fluff coming your way! Reviews make my heart happy!**

The school day couldn't get over soon enough for either of the two boys. Fridays always seemed to last longer than other days of the week, but today in particular seemed to be ridiculously long. After their study session in the library, they still had afternoon classes which seemed to drag on and on. Blaine could have sworn that the classroom clocks had all had their batteries run out they seemed to be moving so slowly. It probably didn't help that he couldn't stop himself from glancing up at them every thirty seconds or so. Finally it was 4pm and the close of classes for the day.

Warbler practice was uneventful and also seemed to last forever. Wes and David couldn't stop the debate on whether to allow for multiple solos at their latest nursing home performance. Many of the boys were vying for their own song selection and that wasn't sitting too well with Wes and David. Wes seemed particularly "gavel-happy" that afternoon and practically broke the head off his gavel he was banging it so hard into the table to get the other Warblers' attention.

The entire debate Kurt was unusually quiet, stealing glances at Blaine who was seemingly well engaged in the conversation. He was caught a few times looking into Blaine's eyes, but Blaine met him in the gaze and the corners of his mouth turned up just a little in a secret smile for Kurt. The blue-eyed boy had to shift in his seat and blushed. He had to look away as he thought about what was going to happen that night and what he was very much _hoping_ would happen that night. He nervously shifted his legs to cross one knee over the other as he felt himself get hard at the thought of being that close to Blaine again, curled up together, sharing the space usually designed for one.

He had thought he'd felt something equally as hard that morning rubbing up against his knee that he'd had thrown across Blaine's leg, but he hadn't been sure. The thought that maybe, just maybe he had the same effect on Blaine that Blaine had on him was almost too much for Kurt to handle at the moment, seeing as he was seated in a room full of boys. He shifted again in his seat, looking slightly uncomfortable and a deeper red blush crept up his neck and into his cheeks.

Blaine caught his eye again and raised one eyebrow at him, obviously noticing the blush and silently questioning him about it. Blaine glanced at his crossed legs and then also blushed, giving him an almost knowing smile and looking back to the head table of Warblers, putting in his own two-cents regarding performing Katy Perry numbers in a nursing home. Kurt almost died right then and there as he was positive Blaine not only knew of his predicament, but also knew it was probably thinking of him that had caused it. Finally, after another excruciating 25 minutes during which Kurt attempted to think of anything but Blaine to solve his problem (he settled on Rachel trying to sexy dance while drunk), the Warblers were excused and most headed off to dinner.

Finally eight o'clock rolled around and Blaine surveyed his room with a careful eye. The boys had split up after Warbler practice to take care of the rest of their homework and dinner on their own. Blaine had spent most of the time in his room getting ready. The computer was set up as it had been last night, waiting for the DVD which was sitting beside it on the table with a few other selections in case Kurt wasn't in the mood for Mulan. His room was considerably cleaner than it had been the night before, thanks to the extra time he'd had to clear the clutter. Most of it wasn't even shoved under his bed, but actually put away where the stuff really belonged. Blaine had even hung up all of his extra ties that seemed to get strewn around his room as well as his blazers. He knew Kurt would throw a fit if he saw good clothes, even Dalton uniforms, thrown around and care not properly taken with them. Blaine wanted to skip that whole conversation if it could be prevented, so everything had been hung in its proper place in his closet. The bed was actually made up for once and the afghan that had covered the boys the night before lay folded at the foot of his bed. It was a gentle reminder of the wonderful previous night and at the sight of it, Blaine smiled as he ran his hand over it, remembering the feel of Kurt curled up next to him, sighing in his sleep.

Kurt had gone back to his room to eat dinner and finish his homework before heading over to Blaine's room. It wasn't too long until Kurt had finished what little homework he'd had left after Warbler practice. He had grabbed a pre-wrapped sandwich from the dining hall so he could be to Blaine's room on time and still have his homework completed. While he had been working on his homework, he'd been trying to understand what had him completely drawn to the other boy, why he felt so amazing when he was around him. He was thinking about those first few moments in the early morning light when he'd awoken and could feel Blaine's strong arms around him, his hand radiating heat into his lower back. Kurt realized that what he had felt was safety, security and perhaps, love. That was the idea he'd been trying to grasp – the idea that with Blaine he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Ever since Blaine had invited him over the day before and he'd shared that wonderful night and early morning with him, he'd felt _completely safe. _Safer than he had felt, since well, his mother had died.

The realization shook him to his core. Even though his dad had always tried to protect him, there were always mean kids at school who did things to him that the teachers couldn't stop. He'd been tripped and pushed in the hallways, chosen last in any gym game, thrown into lockers and left for hours, called a girl, and basically picked on in every way, shape and form since he was a child. He'd always run to his mother when that had happened and she would pull him into her arms and rub his back, calming him and assuring him that no matter what she was there and loved him. He had no doubt that his father loved him and cared for him just as much. It was just that after his mother had died, Kurt had been terrified of hurting his father even worse, so he'd kept quiet about a lot of what had happened to him. He'd kept quiet even up to the point of Karofsky's harassment and threats back at McKinley. And then he had to be forced into telling his father after Karofsky had lost it and everyone else found out how bad it had gotten.

But now, with Blaine, Kurt realized could feel that safe again. Blaine knew about the bullies, he didn't have to hide anything from him because he'd been there, just like Kurt, abused and pushed around and tormented. There wasn't an insult Kurt had heard that Blaine hadn't heard a similar version of thrown his way. Blaine had been there, not at the same time as Kurt but in the exact same position. He knew, without Kurt explaining all of his feelings, exactly what it felt like to live tormented and finally escape. Kurt found it extremely comforting to know that he could finally let all of his shields down around Blaine and just be.

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear it after such a huge revelation. He glanced down at his watch, "_crap I'm going to be late_," he thought. He quickly surveyed himself in the mirror and spent a few moments making sure his hair was still just right. After Warbler practice, Kurt had changed out of his "day time uniform" and into more comfortable clothes like those he'd worn the night before. Because, hey, a guy could be hopeful for a repeat of last night, right? Although tonight he went with a deep navy shirt that seemed to make his eyes grow darker in color and light grey jeans. They weren't his typical completely skin-suffocatingly tight skinny jeans, but were still quite form fitted. They would be much more comfortable to sleep in, if he was lucky enough for that to happen again. Kurt chided himself for even thinking that he might get to sleep over at Blaine's again. He was getting greedy in his want to spend time with the other boy. With one last look at himself in the mirror, he headed out his door and down the corridor towards Blaine's room.

He tentatively knocked and could hear the other boy on the other side of the door. "Come in if you're Kurt, beat it if you're anybody else!" came Blaine's voice from inside the dorm room. Kurt grinned and opened the unlocked door.

"Hey," Kurt said tentatively as the other boy looked up at him from across the room. Blaine was sitting on his bed, cross-legged, messing with his computer. "It's just me." He closed the door and leaned up against it. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. Kurt started to fidget with his shirt again. He stared down at the bed where he'd woken up that morning in Blaine's arms as comfortable and secure and safe. He reached a hand up to swipe his bangs to the side, momentarily forgetting that he'd changed his hairstyle. He instead moved the hand to the nape of his neck to smooth the hair there and rub it uncomfortably.

Blaine looked up at him and smiled that infectious smile of his. "Hey, don't be silly come over here!" Kurt took the few stuttering steps forward to Blaine's bed and sat down gingerly on the edge. "Don't worry, I won't bite." As he sat down Blaine leaned over into him, his eyes still glued to the computer screen. His head tipped over and fit right into the crook of Kurt's neck. He could feel the softness of Blaine's curls which tickled his chin. He smiled and a mortifying giggle escaped his lips.

"Oh my gosh!" He turned bright red and a hand was quickly covering his mouth. Kurt was so embarrassed. He'd wanted to be less vulnerable around Blaine tonight, considering the soul bearing that had happened the night before and here he was giggling like a little girl at the very touch that he so craved.

Blaine tore his eyes from the computer screen and fixed his gaze on Kurt. "You're adorable, you know that?" He asked sincerely, but with a grin still gracing his lips. "You don't have to worry around me, I'm as goofy and dorky as they come, trust me." He reached out and grasped Kurt's hand in front of his mouth, pulling it down. "Adorable – really. And now," he swiped his other hand out toward the computer, "a delightful surprise – if you're still up for Mulan, or I have basically every other Disney movie ever made, I have rigged it up for surround sound – all the better to sing along with!" He grinned at Kurt proudly. "See? 100% dork-a-licious!"

All Kurt could do was smile with a raised eyebrow and shake his head at Blaine. "Dork-a-licious? Really, Blaine? And Mulan would be great – I love that movie too."

"Awesome!" Blaine scooted forward on the bed so that he could reach the computer better and put in the right disc. He set it as he had the night before, so that it would begin playing on its own. He sprung off the bed and adjusted the lights to the way they had been the night before. "Better light for the movie," he explained to Kurt with a slight blush rising in his cheeks, "also better to get you to relax and quit being so super tense."

He sat back down behind Kurt and pulled him up to him like he had the night before. "I totally caught you trying to crack this back multiple times today. Seems like I still have work to do." Kurt didn't fight him on it. He couldn't even seem to be able to form a coherent sentence at this point, so he just let Blaine do what he wanted. Blaine started in on his back as the opening sequence played. He felt Blaine get up on his knees behind him trying at a different angle for Kurt's shoulders.

He could feel Blaine lean in right next to his ear. "Um, Kurt this isn't working so well," Blaine paused, his breath hot and heavy on Kurt's ear making tingles run down his spine and straight into his groin. "Do you think you'd be ok with laying down on the bed so I can work on your back better?"

"Um yeah, that'd be ok, sure." He moved away from Blaine, and started to lay down on the bed in front of him, grabbing a pillow to prop up his head.

"Uh, Kurt, if you'd be ok with it, it'd also be easier if your shirt was off." Blaine spoke in a hopeful whisper. He truly wasn't just trying to get in Kurt's pants. Massages worked much better without clothes to work through and Kurt was so tense all the time in school that even though he'd massaged him the night before, Kurt's back was already a mess of knots and tension.

Kurt, without really thinking about it, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the thin t-shirt off in one pull. He was careful to keep his back to Blaine, mindful of the fact that he felt so exposed like this as well as the hard on he had developed practically in a second from hearing Blaine ask him to take his clothes off. He moved to lie down on the bed and got settled with a pillow propping his chest and head up so he could see Mulan.

Kurt felt Blaine straddle his butt and about died from anticipation and need and oh my god he was so hard and how was he ever going to get out of this room, when he remembered. _Oh Shit_.

Blaine couldn't believe the trust Kurt was showing in him. He was so beautiful, Kurt laying right front of him on his bed, just waiting for his touch. He had allowed Blaine to put one knee on either side of his body, so he could have better leverage in his back rub and Blaine couldn't believe he was in effect straddling this gorgeous person. He loved looking at the pale, beautiful boy in front of him. But then Blaine noticed. And a gasp of surprise and horror left his lips before he could stop it. Kurt's back was completely covered in marks. If he needed a reminder of the pain Kurt had been through at his old school, it was written all over his back in small scars, some obviously more recently acquired than others. Some of the marks were an angry red color showing their newness on his shoulders and others were more dusty pink and were probably from a few years ago. Blaine ghosted his fingers over them, making Kurt flinch at the sudden touch. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I had no idea it was this bad for you." Blaine whispered as his fingers traced the last of the marks.

Kurt tried to twist underneath Blaine's weight – "Don't they're ugly. I – I shouldn't have let you do this – let me up I wanna go." He attempted to move off the bed to escape Blaine's gaze and reached for his shirt to cover himself up. "This was a huge frickin mistake. I never should have let you see." Kurt wouldn't meet his eyes and looked positively wrecked with embarrassment and regret.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine sighed. "Stop. You don't understand." Blaine moved off of Kurt's hips, freeing the boy, not wanting him to feel restricted. He laid himself down right next to Kurt, and pulled him in, their faces inches apart on the Dalton issue comforter and their bodies aligned. "Hey - Don't worry. There is nothing even remotely ugly about you. They're part of you but they don't define you." He moved his hand up over Kurt's side and began to ghost his fingers over Kurt's back, comforting him and keeping the contact he so desperately wanted.

He noticed the tears threatening in Kurt's eyes, making the blue recesses shimmer in the faint light of the room. "Hey, hey none of that" Blaine whispered to him in low tone as he wiped away the first of the tears that had started to trickle down Kurt's blushing cheeks. "You have to remember that everyone has their own scars. Yours may just be more visible than others. And yours seem to be fading." Blaine thought of the long cut down his back and the small round circles that accompanied it all of which had resulted from that night at the Saddie Hawkins dance at his old school. "Hey, if it's ok, I'd like to show you something." His hand had never lost contact with Kurt's back, reassuring him he wasn't going anywhere, even more than his words did.

"Ok, I guess. I still think I should probably go," Kurt muttered, his eyes down cast and tears slowed, but still making tracks down his cheeks. "What is it you want to show me before I leave?"

Blaine sat up a little on the bed and twisted so his back was to Kurt. "I want you to look at my back for a second Kurt." Blaine started to pull up his shirt by the shoulders so it stayed on, but rode up in the back. At first Kurt was just overwhelmed, taking in the beautiful olive skin that was Blaine. He could see the fine curve and arch of his spine and he desperately wanted to reach out and touch it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from where the back of Blaine's pants met his skin and he could see barely a centimeter of his boxers (they were dark purple) and think "_Oh my god that's Blaine's underwear oh my god oh my god_." But as the shirt lifted, and Kurt let his gaze move up on Blaine's back, he started to see little round marks that were slightly lighter in color than the other parts of his skin. And then once Blaine's shirt was up to his shoulder blades, Kurt could truly assess what had happened to the other boy. An ugly raised scar tore across the perfectly shaped muscles on Blaine's back. It had to be at least eight inches from start to finish and was jagged and although whomever had stitched it up had tried, the scar was still not even and hadn't healed all that well.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "What the hell happened to you?"

**Sorry, sorry, I know I don't mean to leave you in anticipation, but the next chapter should be up in the next day or two. Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! And we get into the 'adult themes' at the end of this, also yay! First time writing smut, so bear with me and let me know how I can improve if you want! I hope you enjoy! Also – way longer than the other chapters, so I'm proud of myself! Angsty at the beginning with boy on boy later. I forgot the disclaimer on some of the other chapters, so to be clear, I don't own Glee and never did, although I would love to because I would turn it into Klaine central. Please read and review! **

"What the hell happened to you, Blaine?"

Blaine reached for the hem of his shirt and started to pull it back down. Kurt pulled himself up so he was sitting up behind Blaine and reached up and held his shirt up where it was. He traced his fingers over the jagged scar and slid his finger from small round scar to small round scar. "Blaine? Tell me. Please." He said quietly, trying to draw an answer out of the other boy.

Blaine left his shirt where it was and twisted so he could look into Kurt's eyes. "The Sadie Hawkins dance at my old school. I had just come out and went to the dance with the only other out gay guy at my school. We weren't dating or anything, we just wanted to go with someone like ourselves, see how it felt, you know?" He paused, gaging Kurt's response. He was met with a sympathetic look in the bright blue eyes that still held a few tears.

Blaine pushed on, his eyes falling downward to look at his hands that rested in his lap. "We had a great time at the dance – nobody really bothered us. We got to dance, although we weren't really brave enough to slow dance together but we really had a good time. We went outside after I texted my dad to come pick us up. We knew we would have a few minutes to wait, but it was really hot inside the school gym and we didn't want to wait in there. So we went outside and we were sitting on this flower planter thing outside the school."

Blaine paused, deep in his memory. His eyes appeared to glaze over as he went back to that night in his mind. His fists started to clench in his lap. Kurt took the cue to pull his shirt down in back, making him feel less exposed. He left one hand at the bottom of his shirt offering what little comfort he could while Blaine continued with his story.

"I remember that we were looking up at the stars, trying to find the few constellations we knew. Cassiopeia was really bright that night. It was November, but there were still some roses blooming outside the school cause it is southern Ohio after all. We were just sitting there, with our eyes up on the stars, our heads on each other's shoulders. We were talking to each other, lost in our own world which is why we didn't hear the group come up behind us."

Kurt could feel Blaine start to shake with emotion. He moved even closer to the other boy, pulling him to him, giving him support by just being close to him and letting him get his story out.

"I got pushed first. I fell on the ground and my date, his name was Eric, tried to stand up to them. I was already on the ground and figured it was a pretty good place to stay. I started to move away from them, but Eric, he yelled at them and tried to fight back. It's probably why he took the brunt of the attack. One of the boys who assaulted us had a beer bottle and he broke it on the planter which was made of cement. He threw it at me. I had been kicked a few times – a few ribs were broken and I was crawling away with my back to him. It hit me between the shoulder blades and gave me that cut. It – it – it kinda stuck in me." Blaine stuttered out. He was completely in a trance of his own, lost in his memory. He could feel Kurt behind him, holding him, grounding him to the present.

He charged on with the story, desperate to get it out before he regretted telling it. "The boy who'd thrown the bottle, he grabbed it when he saw it stuck in my back and pulled down on it so it would slice me. I couldn't really move after that. My ribs hurt and my legs too, plus the slice on my back was just too much."

"That was when they thought it would be funny to burn us. Eric had lost his battle, but he'd been kicked around more. He had a lot more damage to his face, but he was knocked out at this point. They did the same to him though, I was just awake for it. They all lit cigarettes just so they could burn us. That's what the little round marks on my back are. They're cigarette burns."

"I started at Dalton a week later, after my stitches had started to heal enough. They still pulled loose a few times, which is why the scar is so bad." He turned to Kurt and finally looked him in the eyes for the first time since he started the story. "Through a lot of counseling and healing, I've realized that the scars just mark me a stronger – stronger than those assholes, stronger than the pain and stronger than the other people in the world who believe that the aggressors were justified. Eric turned out pretty ok too. He's homeschooled the rest of the year. He only had the one semester left. He goes to Ohio State now."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I knew you had a hard time at your old school, but I didn't suspect anything like this."

"See? I get it, Kurt. The scars suck. You don't want people to see them because they're a reminder of awful torment. But for you it wasn't really just one night, it was years of that crap." Blaine managed a waivery smile at Kurt. "so really, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. Please, let me finish what we started. It's Friday night so we have a long time. They don't do dorm checks Fridays and we have a stack of Disney movies. Plus," Blaine paused and a blush crept up his cheeks, "I really had fun last night. Please?" He looked at Kurt with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen all golden with flecks of green that danced in the low light.

Kurt really didn't have much else to say about Blaine's story, he just gave him one last hug. "I'm sorry that happened to you, too, Blaine. Neither one of us deserved what happened, whether it was drawn out over years or just one night of torment." He paused and searched Blaine's face, looking for understanding and trying to feel out what the other boy really wanted. He blushed and looked down, realizing that he was the only shirtless one in the room and his chest was totally on display.

Blaine couldn't help but stare at the other boy as he glanced away, his cheeks turning pink which spread all the way down his chest. And oh god what a chest. He couldn't draw his eyes away from the perfect porcelain skin, stretched tight over lean muscles that you never would have guessed were there underneath Kurt's clothes, the dark pink nipples that so contrasted with the rest of his skin, the light outline of a six pack standing out in the low light. He finally gulped and tried to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Geez Blaine, either hand me my shirt or let me lay back down and start the movie back up. Cause seriously, kinda feeling on display here," Kurt managed to squeak out.

Blaine licked his lips, imagining licking Kurt's chest and gently sucking his own, very different marks onto that perfect chest. He tore his eyes away and stuttered out, "uh um yeah um why don't you um lay down and I'll continue. Sorry." His blush rivaled Kurt's.

Kurt turned back over and hid his face into the pillow he'd laid there earlier. He settled himself and felt Blaine straddle his back again. He could feel Blaine lean forward to turn the movie back on and as he leaned forward, the hem of his t-shirt ghosted over Kurt's back. "Hey, that's not fair! You've still got your shirt on and I'm without!" Kurt spoke before he realized really what he was saying. He was glad his face was already partially hidden.

Blaine grinned and faked a loud sigh. "I _suppose_ I can take mine off too. No more secrets or things to hide anymore, yes?"

"Yes" came the muffled reply.

Blaine leaned back and sat down, resting his weight on his knees, one of which was on either side of Kurt's hips. He started back up the same way he had before, ghosting his hands over the entirety of his back, letting Kurt get used to the feel of his hands.

Kurt was lost in the movie, enjoying the comforting calm that had fallen over the boys. They were so relaxed with each other. They knew each other's secrets, and even their scars now. They had no fear of being interrupted because of it being Friday night and their cocoon of peacefulness would stay uninterrupted as long as they wanted.

Kurt sighed a happy, contented sigh loving the feeling of Blaine's hands moving across his back and shoulders. The firm, warm pressure reassured him. He was amazed that even though he'd gone a full 4 weeks and 3 days without feeling someone touch him, he'd been so accepting of Blaine – almost craving contact with the other boy. As he moved down his arms, massaging the whole way, Kurt didn't even bother to bite back some of the low noises that were escaping his lips. He was so caught up in the feeling of everything, he didn't even flinch the first time he felt Blaine lean down and brush a light kiss across one of his shoulder blades.

Blaine was completely lost in the moment, not even paying attention to one of his favorite movies. The gorgeous boy in front of him was sighing under his touch, making him want to give Kurt _more_. His hands moved over the entirety of Kurt's back and shoulders, even down his arms to his very fingertips, loosening muscles and releasing tension.

Kurt had moaned a little under the pressure of his hands, egging Blaine on in his quest. Once he'd worked back from Kurt's soft fingertips to his lower back, he couldn't resist any longer. The boy was so beautiful in the low light, splayed in front of him on his own bed. He leaned down, throwing out all caution and ignoring the nagging voice in his head telling him that he wasn't supposed to be this way to Kurt, and pressed a light kiss to the tip of Kurt's shoulder blade where one of the worst marks was. He pulled back and selected another, lighter pink and older, more faded, and moved his lips there next. He glanced up at the back of Kurt's head to judge if he could continue.

Kurt had laid his head on the bed, eyes closed, just feeling what Blaine was doing to him. He hummed, encouraging Blaine to continue, enjoying the feeling of the other boy's warm breath and soft lips on his back. Blaine picked another mark and then another, slowly, meticulously tracing his lips over the Kurt's back, making up for every shove, push and foul word he had endured, hoping to convince him that he was cared for despite these marks.

Blaine moved his kisses towards Kurt's lower back, kissing down his spine and venturing his tongue out to trace his spine, tickling right along the edge of his gray skinny jeans. Kurt let out a whimper, "_Oh_, _Blaine_," he let out in a dark, husky tone. Blaine smiled and repeated the action, understanding that he'd discovered one of Kurt's most sensitive areas. Kurt groaned his name again, nearly obscenely this time. His eyes flickered open and he twisted on the bed, holding his arms out, motioning for Blaine to come up next to him.

Blaine hesitated, not wanting to leave what he was doing; enjoying exploring Kurt's back, feeling the heat rising in his stomach and the blood rushing to his groin as he got to know the contours of the other boy. He looked into the clear blue eyes and felt himself moving toward Kurt, who laid him down on his back next to him. They were chest to chest, Kurt sliding slightly on top of Blaine, their eyes locked.

He leaned down over the slighter boy, studying his clear honey colored eyes for any sign of reluctance or regret. When he found none, his eyes fluttered shut as their lips lightly met for the first time. He tasted faintly of coffee and blueberries and of fall. As their lips first moved against each other, the taller boy shifted upwards, leaning on his elbow and gently bringing his right hand to the smaller boy's stubble-darkened jaw line.

Kurt pulled away from the deliciousness determined to make sure the other boy was still with him in this moment. The honey colored eyes flickered open and met ice blue ones. "_Please_. . . " The younger boy whispered as his eyes flitted down to the blue-eyed boy's lips. "_Please_ . . . " Without hesitation, the taller boy crashed their lips together, surely their lips would be bruised from the kiss later, but not caring in the moment. They moved in synchronicity that was amazing given both their inexperience.

The blue-eyed boy opened his eyes slightly to take in the dark eyelashes of the other boy nestled against his high olive-toned cheek bones. He deepened the kiss - slightly opening his cherry-red lips and lightly running his tongue across the smaller boy's lower lip. Blaine's breath hitched as he felt Kurt's tongue asking for entrance. He opened up slightly, feeling the heat from Kurt's breath on his cheeks, the insistence in his kiss. It was all heat and wet and passion exploring the other for the first time. A moan escaped Blaine's lips and Kurt eagerly swallowed it, moving in to deepen the kiss even further.

He pulled away slightly catching his breath and meeting their eyes. "God, Blaine" was all he could get out before his eyes caught on a delicious piece of skin calling to him from Blaine's neck. He focused his attention there, finding a pulse point and sucking on it, eliciting a deep moan from the other boy and leaving a light mark. Blaine couldn't help but throw his head back, loving the feel of Kurt's soft hair on his chin contrasting with the harsh sucking going on down his neck.

His hips involuntarily rocked up, seeking friction and Blaine realized he was rock hard, straining against his pants. His arm that wasn't trapped under Kurt found its way into the other boy's hair, grasping for something to ground himself in the moment. Kurt felt Blaine's hips move and realized what he was wanting. He moved one leg over the other boy's and pulled up again, looking him in the eye. His lips were swollen, spit slicked and looked abso-fucking-lutely delicious to Blaine who was staring at them, licking his own.

"Um, Blaine, is this ok, I mean we haven't really talked . . ." Kurt started. Blaine pulled him by the back of the head back down towards himself, latching his mouth onto Kurt's cheek, then his jaw line, moving down to his neck, sucking on the same pulse point Kurt had found on him earlier.

"Kurt, it's fine, I'm fine, I've wanted , _oh Kurt_, I've wanted this for so long, just _please_, kiss me . . ." Blaine pleaded in response. His honey eyes met Kurt's again, and there was no question anymore between the boys, they both wanted this and wanted it badly – _now_. Kurt moved himself over Blaine more, aligning this hardness so he could feel Blaine's just as hard rubbing against his.

Kurt rolled his hips down tentatively, lips still attached to Blaine's, tongues and teeth fighting. He felt Blaine moan into their kiss and he grinned a little and re-doubled his efforts. He couldn't believe that he could make put-together, always on top of things Blaine fall apart like this underneath him. Blaine's hips rolled up to meet his and they started a slow motion together, falling into sync.

Kurt could feel the other boy's hard nipples and slight dusting of dark chest hair rubbing against his smooth chest. Every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire and electricity shot into him ever place Blaine touched. He had to pull his mouth away from Blaine's just so he could continue to breathe. His head fell into the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder and groaned the other boy's name in his ear. Blaine reached out and grabbed hold of his jeans-covered ass, squeezing and pushing him down for more of the delicious friction they were creating.

Blaine couldn't believe he had Kurt on top of him, grinding his hard cock into his own, chests bared, loosing themselves together. He could tell that Kurt was as hard as he was, and as big, if not bigger. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer when Kurt put his mouth next to Blaine's hear and moaned his name. He sped up their pace, rolling his hips faster and harder into Kurt's, who matched his rhythm and stuttered out "B-B-B-laine, I'm cl-cl-clooose, I'm gonna c-c-."

He never quite got it out because at the same moment, Blaine felt the heat rise from his toes all the way to his stomach, coiling and releasing as he held Kurt to him and growled Kurt's name. His hips stuttering in rhythm with his cock as he came harder than he ever had before.

Kurt collapsed on top of him, stretching his legs so that they were lined up with Blaine's. He felt completely limp from the exertion and absolutely wonderful at the same time. Blaine's arms moved up and around his lower back, holding him close.

They laid like that for some time, neither boy knowing or caring how long it had been. Finally, Kurt realized how sticky he felt and how uncomfortable, leaving that in his pants felt. He lifted his head slowly off of Blaine's chest. At Kurt's motion, Blaine's eyes opened, heavy-lidded and filled with caring for the other boy. "Uhm, this is kinda gross, but I think I need to go change my pants or something . . ." Kurt managed to get out.

Blaine chuckled lightly. "I completely agree. Although before was amazing, the feeling in my pants currently is not the best feeling in the world. I have extra pants and stuff if you just wanna change here," he said hopeful that the other boy wasn't going to run off and leave him now. He knew they needed to talk about what had happened, but hopefully they could save that for the next day. Now, he just wanted to hold Kurt to him and have another full night with him, cuddled together.

"Uh, yeah that'd be ok I guess," Kurt answered him, blushing at the thought of wearing the other boy's clothes, because that very boy had made him come in his pants. Geez that was a thought that was going to take a while to get used to.

"I mean, if it'd make you more comfortable, I can always go, or go to my room and change and come back, I suppose." He didn't want to make presumptions, even though he was hoping to just lay with Blaine the rest of the night, blissed out on being together and sharing (hopefully) more kisses and touches and maybe something more.

"Booooo, don't leave, just wear my stuff so we can cuddle more," Blaine made a pouty face sticking out his lower lip, which Kurt leaned down to bite at on instinct. He sucked it into his mouth and then released it after pressing another kiss to Blaine's swollen lips. His eyes got wide as he realized what he had done and Blaine laughed. "Adorable. Clean pants and stuff are in the dresser, you change first and then I'll change. And more cuddle-time!" Blaine demanded.

When they had both changed, had found their shirts and cuddled back up on the bed together, they put the movie back to the last place they could remember seeing, which wasn't very far in really. Kurt snuggled up under one of Blaine's arms, in the same position he'd slept the night before. But now he was surrounded by Blaine. He loved that he was wearing Blaine's clothes and that Blaine wanted him there with him, which was exactly where he wanted to be. He sighed a contented sigh and burrowed in further to Blaine. Blaine looked at him with questioning eyes and asked, "Hey, you're ok with this, right?" He knew now wasn't the right time to discuss what had happened fully, but he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I am. It was wonderful, Blaine. I've wanted this for a long time. Longer than I've probably known. I, um, just wish it wasn't so sticky in the end." Kurt said with sleepiness-induced honesty.

Blaine giggled lightly, "Well, Kurt, if you're up for it, next time I know something to do that will, well, prevent the sticky." Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and he licked his lips, leaving little to Kurt's imagination as to what Blaine was implying. Kurt's eyes doubled in size and he turned a deeper red than he had all night. He couldn't help but let out a little squeak at the thought.

**Ok so, I've thought about leaving it here and starting on something else. Last chapter didn't get any reviews, which made me a sad panda. Let me know if you think I should try to continue or if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long to post – I had a bit of writer's block and trouble with smut; but here it is! I loved the reviews after the last chapter! I'm planning at least a few more chapters in this story – longer if the reception continues to be good! I'm also working on another multi-chapter that will take a while to write, but I'm doing it in honor of "no shame November." So look for that soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter – lots of fluff and smut! Read and review please!**

They lay against each other through the rest of the movie, each reveling in the other's presence. Kurt would occasionally snuggle in closer to Blaine and sigh contentedly. He brushed his free hand around Blaine's stomach and chest, tracing his ribs and just feeling him. He was lost in memorizing the moment, enjoying the idea that he was allowed to touch him this way. He was even so daring as to look up into his eyes a few times and cause their lips to meet in a few short, sweet kisses. Blaine nestled into him as well, nuzzling the top of Kurt's head, planting kisses where he could reach and just enjoying the feel of the other boy pressed up against him.

Mulan ended, but neither boy moved. They didn't want to break the spell that had settled over them. After the credits rolled they didn't have much other choice than to move, unless they wanted to listen to the intro music over and over again. Kurt gave Blaine a quick squeeze and started up toward the computer.

"What would you like me to put in now, Blaine?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the mood in the room. "It's still pretty early – like 9:45 or something." He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to put it back into place after it had been mussed by their earlier activities.

Blaine put his hands behind his head and stretched, "I believe I picked Mulan, so it's your turn. Whatever you want, Kurt, is alright with me."

"Um," Kurt considered his choices for a few seconds and was momentarily distracted as Blaine's shirt rode up during his stretch, exposing an inch of skin between his shirt and his low riding pajama pants. Kurt could see a small trail of dark hair leading down into his pants and he unconsciously licked his lips. He heard Blaine giggle and realized Blaine knew exactly what was distracting him. He tore his eyes away, blush returning, "Uh, um, how about _Breakfast at Tiffany's_? I haven't seen that in a long time."

"Perfect. Put it in and, please climb back over here, I'm getting chilly," Blaine pretended to pout and shiver where he lay on the bed. Kurt smiled quickly in response, loving the intimacy of the moment. He loved knowing that Blaine wanted him cuddled up next to him, to spend time with him with kisses and caresses and nothing surrounding them but their feelings for each other.

After putting on the DVD, he snuggled up to Blaine and grabbed the blanket to pull over them. Blaine held him the way he had the night before, rubbing his back with one hand. Kurt rested one of his on Blaine's chest and held it there while Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's arm, feeling out the lines of him, learning the feel of Kurt and causing goosebumps to form. Kurt giggled under his touch and buried his head down into the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulders. He breathed him in, relishing the tender skin there, and slowly started to leave chaste wet kisses there.

He heard Blaine sigh and slightly lean his head back, giving Kurt easier access. He pushed himself up more, so he had better access to Blaine's neck. He was quickly learning this was a very sensitive, responsive part of Blaine if the soft mewlings he was making were any indication. He kissed his way up Blaine's neck to his jaw line and flicked his tongue out, tasting the rough skin there where Blaine's five o'clock shadow was most predominant.

Blaine hummed in response and turned his head so he could look into Kurt's eyes. Their lips met in a meaningful, light kiss that conveyed more passion and caring than any they had shared yet. They separated but left their foreheads touching, just looking into the other boy's eyes, soaking up the feelings they saw there. They turned on the bed so they were facing each other, bodies mirroring, slowly caressing the other boy, lost in their own world of dim light, Audrey Hepburn's soft voice and the color of the other boy's eyes.

They gradually fell asleep, leaned against one another, wrapped up in each other, legs tangled so that one boy couldn't be separated from the other. For the second night in a row, the two slept as one, their deep breathing matched.

Sometime late in the night, Kurt woke a little, still in a sleepy haze, and gazed at the sleeping boy beside him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, not two days ago he had felt as unloved and unwanted as he ever had, believing himself to be alone within the halls of Dalton Academy. And now, he had this gorgeous man who cared about him, or at least he thought he did.

He was a little nervous on that point, a little part of his mind kept wondering if Blaine really cared about him or if he was just being a really good friend, helping Kurt to be more comfortable and not feel so lonely. It was a very small part, but something he wanted to talk to Blaine about.

Almost as if Blaine could feel his uncertainty, he shifted in his sleep and reached out for Kurt, pressing him onto his back and cuddling up to his chest. Blaine shifted their position from the night before so that he was the one being held and cuddled by Kurt. His curls tickled Kurt's chin as he reached down to kiss the crown of Blaine's head. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him closer. "Mmmmmm, Kurt, baby, cuddles . . . you . . . nice . . ." Blaine muttered in his sleep as he pulled in closer, head tilted upward to kiss Kurt's chin and then settling on Kurt's chest.

These few sleepy words were all the reassurance Kurt needed. He kissed the top of Blaine's curls again and drifted off, holding him close to his heart and a smile on his lips.

Kurt woke early as he usually did, since it took him so long to get ready in the morning. This morning he didn't startle like he did the day before, but woke knowing Blaine would be there. His eyes fluttered open in the early morning light and he found them in the position they'd shifted to in the night – Blaine curled up half on top of his chest, his ear resting right above Kurt's heart, his arms surrounding him and legs tangled under the blanket. Kurt was quite sure this was the best morning he'd ever had, even more so than the day before because he knew in his heart that he would get to wake this way and it was _perfect_. He smiled and yawned, stretching as much as he could under Blaine, shifting a bit and kissing the top of his head again.

As he lay there, he could hear Blaine's deep sleepy breathing and feel it warm on his chest. He absent mindedly ran fingers through the unruly curls that he rarely got to see free of their gel. He loved the feel – they were soft and springy and felt absolutely heavenly under his soft fingers.

The movement must have woken the other boy, because before too long, he was moving restlessly in his sleep and stretching a bit. Kurt eased him awake, running fingers through his hair and rubbing his back, remembering how much he'd enjoyed that same treatment the morning before. Blaine finally tilted his face up towards Kurt's and slowly opened his eyes, a smile already on his face.

"Hey sunshine," he whispered up at Kurt before nuzzling down into his neck and partially rolling over on top of him, one leg draped between Kurt's. "You're the best smelling pillow ever, you know that?" he asked, face buried in Kurt's neck, his breath tickling him. Laying this way, even in the sweetness of the moment, it was apparent to both the boys the other's desire for the other.

Kurt giggled and pulled away a bit. "Sunshine, huh? I guess I could get used to that. Good morning yourself, _mon __cœur_ ." He whispered the nickname into Blaine's hair, curls soft on his warm lips. He was a little nervous using a term of endearment like that for the other boy, but he was lost in the moment and Kurt couldn't have meant it more. He laughed a little at Blaine's still sleepy but so happily-dopey face. It made his heart feel like it was going to explode with happiness, having this moment with Blaine.

"I'll be back in just a second!" Kurt scrambled out of the bed, hoping to hide his very obvious erection, but desperate to not have this moment with a bad case of morning breath. He was once again grateful for Blaine's in-room bathroom and quickly used his mouth wash and checked his hair before scampering back to the bed. Blaine did the same and ran back towards the bed with an insane amount of enthusiasm for so early in the morning. He jumped up on the bed, jostling Kurt, both of them laughing at his goofy antics.

Blaine squished into him again, laying the both back down on the bed under the covers, "_Mon __cœur_, huh? What's that in English, oh great French scholar?"

Kurt kissed his upturned forehead and whispered against, lips still brushing Blaine's soft skin, "It means 'my heart.'" He paused and tensed a little, waiting for a reaction from Blaine, hoping he wasn't stepping passed any unsaid boundaries, the doubt he'd had the night before quickly rearing its ugly head in his mind.

Blaine sighed and ran his arm around Kurt, "I like that – it's nice and it sounds even better in French." Their eyes met and Blaine absolutely melted, loving the warmth he saw coming from Kurt's eyes. They looked completely different than they had a few days ago, when his beautiful blue eyes were still almost completely steel gray from being guarded, disappointed and lonely. When they had met, Blaine had been struck by the deep blue pools that were Kurt's eyes. He had noticed over the weeks since Kurt's transfer that they had slowly lost their bright blue color, instead changing to a rainy gray.

Now they reflected the happiness he was feeling and were brighter with shades of green and blue dancing together. "And it fits perfectly 'cause I got to listen to your heart all night." Blaine looked shyly away for a second before their eyes met again and they both grinned at each other.

Kurt laughed, overjoyed at the freedom he felt with Blaine. He tilted Blaine's head up just a bit more and caught his lips in a light kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss, easing open his mouth, licking Blaine's bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Blaine let out a quiet moan of encouragement. Kurt paused and looked at the beautiful other boy. He couldn't believe that he was finally allowed to do this with Blaine. He smiled and rolled them a bit, tangling their legs and settling Blaine onto his back. Kurt started to lick and kiss his way up Blaine's jaw, moving behind his ear, leaving a wet, hot trail behind.

He picked a spot that tasted particularly good and sucked there, eliciting a moan from the other boy. He ran his tongue around the shell of his ear, and nibbled on the soft flesh, taking his earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it. Blaine was losing more and more control, pulling Kurt on top of him and moving his hands from Kurt's back to grab hold of his ass through the thin material of his borrowed pajama pants.

"Oh _Kurt_, isn't it a little . . .um . . . early?" Blaine panted out, not really wanting Kurt to stop at all but for _God's sake_ to continue. He didn't want Kurt to feel pressured though, after the night before and the fast physical direction their budding relationship seemed to be taking.

Kurt pulled his mouth away from Blaine's ear and whispered "I suppose I can stop, if you really really want me too . . . " His breath tickled Blaine and it felt like electricity ran straight down his spine, making him shutter and causing him to get even harder.

"God, _Kurt_!" was all Blaine got out before he flipped them over in one motion on the bed, moving so he was covering Kurt. He ran one hand softly down Kurt's cheek, tracing the fine lines of his face. Kurt leaned into it, opening up his neck so Blaine could show him exactly what he'd been doing to him. Blaine latched on to Kurt's neck with a hard suck which was sure to leave a mark and swirled his tongue over it, easing the forming red bruise.

"You. Can't. Just. Do. That." Blaine hissed out between kisses and licks up Kurt's neck as the other boy squirmed underneath him, inadvertently rubbing their hardening cocks together again.

"_Yoursofuckinghotandyoudon'tevenknow_," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's collarbone where he was leaving his next mark. He purposefully ground down into him this time, which made Kurt release the most delicious of noises. They were closer together than they had been not hours before, with only pajama pants and boxers separating them instead of jeans. The feeling was amazing and stronger and harder and there was just _more_.

Kurt writhed under Blaine, turning his head trying to catch his mouth again. When they touched, their lips crashed together, bruising the tender flesh. Their tongues met, asking for entrance to the other's hot, needy mouths. Kurt sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth, causing the other boy to moan even louder than before and grind down into him again. They fought for control of the kiss, hands wandering, squeezing and stroking everything they could reach on the other boy until Blaine was force to break the kiss so he could breathe.

He pulled back barely inches, so their eyes could meet. His eyes looked deep into the dark blue pools of Kurt's, surrounding the blown black pupils. "Kurt? Can I? I mean . . .we need to . . . talk, but I can't, I can't _now_ and I'm so . . . I'm so . . . hard and I just and I so want you right now. Can I?" Blaine whispered, interrupting his questions with light kisses to Kurt's nose, eyelids and chin.

Kurt's eyes flashed with desire and want, needing Blaine but he was scared and nervous as well. He paused for a second and seemed to be considering his options. Blaine was patient and continued to place light, wet kisses to Kurt's face, assuring him that whatever his decision, Blaine was right here in the moment with him. He wanted to do this because he cared for Kurt, not just for the hardness in his pants.

"I – I've never . . ." Kurt whispered out, looking for reassurance from the other boy that he was not alone in this situation.

"Me neither, but I _want_ to, if you do. Only with you though Kurt, only with you. You're the only one I've ever really wanted like this," Blaine was nervous, exposing this to Kurt. He'd always been the self-assured "mentor" in this relationship and he didn't like looking inexperienced for all his talk. "And I really _really_ want you like this . . . I love watching you fall apart . . . you're just so gorgeous, Kurt."

"Oh, Blaine, I want you too," Kurt whispered out in a low needy tone that made even more blood rush to Blaine's cock. Kurt nodded his head and reached with his upper body to bring their mouths together again; this time their kiss was slower, but somehow more heated. Blaine put his heart into it, showing Kurt how much he meant to him, caressing the hot recesses of his mouth with his tongue.

He pulled way then and grabbed the hem of Kurt's shirt, their eyes meeting and nervous smiles crossing both their faces. Quickly both boys' shirts were beside the bed on the ground close to where they had fallen the night before.

Blaine slowly kissed his way down from Kurt's mouth, caressing each new inch of skin on his chest in a way no one else ever had. He pulled a hardening nub into his mouth and sucked experimentally, causing Kurt to cry out quietly.

He grinned against Kurt's slightly sweaty, pale skin and kissed his way over to the second one, trailing his tongue along the tight muscle, and taking it in his mouth, sucking on it until they matched. He pulled at it a little with his teeth making the boy beneath him hiss and writhe even more. As he kissed and licked at each rib that was barely visible under his skin, Blaine rocked his hips down, grinding their rock hard erections against each other granting the friction that they both so needed in the moment.

"Blaine, _Blaine_, I'm so close if you keep doing that, I'm going to ruin your pants too!" Kurt blurted out between the delicious moans that were leaving his mouth. Blaine had never heard anything as hot as the mewls and moans that were escaping Kurt's throat as he left hot kisses down his chest.

"I'm getting there, I promise," Blaine whispered against Kurt's stomach, his hot breath causing Kurt's muscles there to contract and he let loose another loud groan. He kissed beside Kurt's belly button, breath hot and heavy, "I promise you won't ruin my pants – you won't get the chance." He grinned devilishly and looked up at Kurt as he continued to kiss down his torso, their smoldering eyes meeting, blown pupils so large that the colors were almost undistinguishable.

His tongue darted out then and traced the waistband of the pajama pants, licking a wet line. He blew on it then lightly causing more goosebumps to form before kissing warmth back into the flesh. "You ready?" his hands were on the waistband, but he wanted to give Kurt one last out before they took that step.

The blue-eyed boy seemed to have lost all ability for speech and so he just nodded, eyes on the other boy who was making him feel incredible, the anticipation nearly killing him. He was flushed and hadn't ever wanted anything more.

Blaine kissed his exposed hip bones and slowly pulled down the pajama pants, taking his boxers with them, kissing each exposed inch as it came free from confinement. He lifted the waist so it didn't catch on Kurt's hard cock and he pulled them all the way off before he really took a moment to look.

"_Oh Kurt_, honey, you're so beautiful," he whispered, his eyes on Kurt's and he pressed light kisses to his newly exposed hip bones, taking in the view before him. Kurt was truly gorgeous, hard and pink and perfect. Blaine couldn't resist any longer and lightly kissed the very tip of the hardened pink flesh.

His tongue darted out and he swirled it over the head of Kurt's cock, tasting him, before he slowly lowered his mouth onto Kurt. He took in a few inches before beginning to suck, swirling his tongue on the underside of his cock.

Kurt cried out, louder and more uncontrolled this time. He couldn't believe how hot and wet and amazing Blaine's mouth felt on him. His senses were overwhelming him. The pillows under him smelled of Blaine, the warmth wrapped around his rock hard cock sucking him into oblivion, it was all new and all incredible.

Blaine pulled off for just a few seconds, licking down the sides of Kurt's shaft, "Don't get too loud baby, we're still in the dorms, remember." He laid a kiss at the base of Kurt's cock, and swirled his tongue around his balls, gently sucking on them and eliciting another low moan from the boy, "Although I love the sounds you're making . . . you're so . . . hot, baby." He drew Kurt into his mouth entirely again, sinking as low as he could, hollowing his cheeks and humming around Kurt for all he was worth.

Kurt could barely comprehend what Blaine was telling him, the sensation of Blaine's tongue on his balls, the hot breath working him into even more of a frenzy. He arched his back, attempting to hold himself back, and fisted his hands into Blaine's curls, trying to ground himself to something in the moment.

Blaine had started to work him even more, hands on his hips keeping them in place, which was good because Kurt felt an uncontrollable urge to thrust into the hot wet mouth that was devouring him. "B-B-Blaine, I'm gonna, so-sooon," he breathed out, scarcely able make coherent sentences, "pull off babe," he groaned the direction, not wanting Blaine to think he expected him swallow their first time.

Blaine paused for a moment and pulled up just enough to meet their eyes, gold meeting bright blue, "I meant what I said about preventing the sticky" Blaine whispered, breath ghosting over Kurt's cock making it twitch for attention and he buried it once again in his hot ready mouth.

Kurt couldn't believe he was actually doing this, the other boy so assured and sexy, slipping him back into his mouth. The heated sensation combined with Blaine's skillful tongue was making him lose control, one hand tight in the sheets and the other still in Blaine's hair. His stomach tightened and tingling electricity shot from his dick all the way to his toes – he couldn't hold out much longer.

He sucked, once, twice and swirled his tongue around Kurt's head tasting everything, wanting even more. He could feel Kurt start to tense and finally the hot release against the back of his throat. He made a valiant attempt not to choke and to swallow everything he could.

Kurt cried out, forgetting Blaine's warning about being quiet, he arched off the bed and came even harder than the night before. He must have blacked out for a moment because when he finally opened his eyes; his breath had slowed from a rapid shallow panting to deeper, calming breaths. Blaine had moved up near him, lying against his body.

"I was starting to get worried," he grinned at Kurt and kissed him lightly on the lips. He tasted faintly of Kurt and sex. Kurt didn't know why, but he was terribly turned on by that fact. "I didn't want to have to go get the nurse and explain that you passed out after a blow job." He giggled and kissed Kurt again.

Kurt kissed him back, their tongues dancing languidly together. "God that would be embarrassing. I do believe that would have caused me to die on the spot." He sighed and grinned back at Blaine. "That was absolutely the most amazing thing ever." He reached out and pulled the other boy on top of him, realizing that he was still lying there completely naked, but Blaine still had pants on.

When Blaine settled on top of him, Kurt realized that he still hadn't taken care of Blaine. He continued to kiss him, but rolled them so that he was on top. He pulled away from Blaine, locking their eyes before starting to kiss and lick his way across Blaine's chest. "My turn," he growled at Blaine, eager to give him the same pleasure that he had just given him. He wanted to see what Blaine tasted like and desperately wanted to see the other boy's cock.

"Well, um, Kurt, about that . . ." Blaine blushed, turning a darker red than Kurt had ever seen him. "you see, well, um, I kind of already, while I was sucking you off, I kinda well, it got me off too," Blaine stuttered out, looking anywhere but Kurt's eyes. Kurt pulled back to look at him.

"Really?" He squeaked. Seriously? Blaine thought sucking him off was hot enough that it had gotten him off as well? That was definitely something to think about later. And it was really, really hot; Kurt's dick was making a struggling effort to get hard again.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I only half prevented the sticky," he looked up ruefully at Kurt. "So I'm kinda gross right now. But hey, I do have an idea." Blaine perked up a bit. "It is early Saturday morning and no one will be looking for us for a while. Do you wanna help me get cleaned up? We could save some water and share a shower." Blaine smiled hopefully at Kurt, not wanting to push boundaries, but he'd just had his cock in his mouth so he was pretty sure he wasn't.

Kurt considered for a few moments, then leaned down and kissed Blaine, dipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth and running it along his teeth the way he had learned made Blaine go wild. "I don't see why not." He giggled and grabbed Blaine's hand and started to drag him towards the bathroom. "Let's see how steamy we can get it in here."

**So first attempt at real smut. I hope it went ok. *Blush* This chapter was really hard to write, so I apologize for it taking so long. Next up? Shower time and Boyfriend talk Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I really apologize for this taking so long. I had some issues at work and then family came to visit so I couldn't really be working on what I wanted to be. I hope you enjoy – and to everyone who has written a review or set a story or author alert – you all make my day! I never thought I'd be brave enough to publish and now I'm so glad I gave it a go! So here we go – shower sexy times!**

Kurt giggled and grabbed Blaine's hand, his other reaching back and pulling one of the blankets off the bed to wrap around himself. He pulled him toward the small bathroom attached to Blaine's room and pushed him up against the closed door. Their lips met in a heated kiss, and Blaine let go of his hand, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Kurt in a tight embrace. He was now wound up in the fuzzy blanket from the bed from shoulder to foot, and Blaine hugged him snug to his chest.

Kurt laid his head down against Blaine's shoulder, soaking in their closeness. He pressed his lips to Blaine's neck, light kisses trailing from his ear down to his clavicle. The softness of the blanket rubbing on Blaine's chest was doing nothing to calm him down. He reached a hand up and tangled it in Kurt's hair, pulling him in again. Tasting everything he could reach.

Blaine pulled back after a few minutes, and met Kurt's bright blue eyes. "I just want you to know that I couldn't imagine being happier than I am right now, here with you." He lightly pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose. "Whether we're singing or watching a movie or just studying or doing what we, um, well, what we were just doing" he blushed a bit and lowered his eyes momentarily, "I enjoy every minute of it. You're amazing, Kurt."

The words came with such sincerity that Kurt could read in his golden eyes and his face, he didn't even have a chance to doubt him. He snuggled back into Blaine for a second, before backing up a bit to meet his eyes again. "I feel the same way about you, Blaine." He smiled, the small knowing smile that made Blaine's knees go weak. "But I did hear that you were feeling a bit gross or something? So perhaps a shower is in order," he teased. Blaine matched his grin and reached behind himself for the door handle.

He pulled Kurt into the small bathroom with him, settling the other boy up against the counter top. He turned on the shower and adjusted the handles to get the right temperature. When he turned around, Kurt was still wrapped in the blanket from the bedroom. "You'll have to lose that when you get in the shower you know," he teased him back, testing the waters, making sure that Kurt was still ok with this development.

Kurt grinned playfully back at him. "Well, you'll have to lose your pants as well, mister." He looked pointedly down at Blaine's pajama pants that had a telling wet spot on the front and were tented a bit. Blaine followed his gaze down to his pants and blushed at the sight. Somehow seeing that almost made him completely embarrassed, although he'd had a great amount of fun causing the spot to be there.

"I suppose you're right," he answered smiling a wicked grin. He started to make a move to drop his pants, but glanced up at Kurt in the same moment. His breath hitched when he realized that Kurt had dropped the blanket back onto the countertop, and had leaned back against it, exposing himself to Blaine's wandering eyes.

Blaine shot forward, mouth quickly attaching to Kurt's. His movements were caressing and loving, but heated and Kurt started to grind his hips down and into Blaine's, feeling the soft fabric of Blaine's pajama pants against his hardening cock. He could feel Blaine starting to get harder again too. Blaine reached out and pushed Kurt's shoulders away just a little. His breath was coming in hard pants, his chest heaving but he was smiling. "Jeez Kurt, I gotta breathe!"

He used their momentary break to turn around to adjust the shower, turning it nearly as hot as it could go. "Oh, Blaine, I'm tired of being the only naked one in here!" Kurt said expectantly. Blaine turned back around to find Kurt had perched himself up on Blaine's vanity cabinet and looked so nonchalant and comfortable sitting there completely naked that Blaine's cock got even harder if it was possible. He grinned that wicked evil "I know I'm sexy" grin that had driven Kurt wild since the day they'd met and yanked his pants to the floor.

The only thought that could get through Kurt's brain was how breath-takingly gorgeous Blaine was. His olive skin accentuated the hints of a six pack on his stomach. A faint line of fine black hair led from there downward towards his rock hard cock that seemed to be beckoning to Kurt. He made a split second decision; his boldness from a few minutes ago propelling him across the small bathroom. He hopped off the counter and slammed into Blaine. Their lips crushed into each other, and Kurt was sure they'd both be bruised before the morning was over. Their cocks touched for the first time, electricity shooting up both their spines at the touch. They both gasped at the touch, mouths separating, their eyes wide.

The sensation shocked Kurt back to reality and out of his lust-induced state. "Are you, are you ok with this, Blaine? I mean, I don't wanna push you or anything." His eyes drifted down, towards Blaine's chest. He tried desperately not to stare at Blaine's cock which was pressed up against his stomach between the two boys.

Blaine couldn't believe his momentary change back to the shy blushing boy from a few days before. It was absolutely adorable. Blaine glanced up to look at them in the mirror; they were chest to chest, Kurt turned away from the mirror in his arms. He was busy kissing his way up Blaine's neck, his breath warm on his skin, causing little shivers to run down his spine. His hips were rolling against Blaine's just slightly, causing him to moan just a little at the touch - each noise seeming to drive Kurt on in his current mission to make Blaine fall to pieces.

When Blaine looked up, he was immediately forced to remember that Kurt was still that blushing boy – he was special and deserved to be treated as such. Even through the steam in the small room, Blaine could see the marks up and down Kurt's back, branding him as a social outcast, as a tortured and wounded soul.

He had opened himself up to Blaine, to his touch and only to him. He deserved to be revered and not rushed into anything in a steamy shower. Blaine vowed to himself as his golden eyes looked back at him through the mirror that he wouldn't do anything to hurt the beautiful scarred boy in his arms – the boy had been through enough. Now he was going to learn about love and trust and how much Blaine cared about him. This resolved, he turned his attention back to Kurt and kissed a line down his jaw, stopping at his ear with a slight wet lick.

"I think it's time we made it into the shower, don't you?" He whispered into Kurt's ear, feeling the other boy shudder against him.

"I definitely think so." He pulled away with one last kiss to Blaine's shoulder, one that was sure to leave a mark since it was already bright red. Kurt blushed at him as he pulled away, and ran the pad of this thumb over the mark, "I didn't want you to forget that I was here with you this morning." He whispered, looking at Blaine through his lowered eyelashes.

"Don't you worry, Sunshine, I won't ever forget this morning." Grinning he stepped into the shower and moved away so Kurt would have room to get in as well. When he didn't and appeared frozen to his spot in the bathroom, Blaine just reached out, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and picked him up just slightly, and set him down in the shower with him. "Much better," Blaine commented, and pulled them both under the steamy jets of the shower, moaning when he felt the hot water soothing his muscles.

Kurt stood under a portion of the shower spray, loving the warm feeling of the water rushing over him, but loving his view even more. He had been a bit unsure about this moment but Blaine was so at ease with him, he couldn't stay nervous. They brushed up against each other, not quite sure of how this was all going to work, both simply trying to revel in the other's presence.

Kurt took a deep breath and leaned over to grab Blaine's lips with his, lightly sucking on the other boy's lower lip. He pulled their bodies together, jolting again as their cocks brushed together. A needy whine escaped his throat and he parted his lips, his tongue seeking out Blaine's. His arms wrapped around the other boy, and rolled their hips together, thoroughly enjoying this new sensation.

Their kiss became more heated, tongues clashing with teeth, hands and arms wrapping around the other. Blaine pushed Kurt back a few steps, till his back was flush with the cold shower wall. The contrast of the heat he felt pulsing through his body, the hot water on his skin and the cold wall raised goosebumps all over him, heightening his arousal even more. He pulled away from Blaine with a moan on his lips, thrusting up once again into the delicious friction that they caused pressed together. He slid his lips down the other boy's neck lightly, nibbling onto a pulse point causing Blaine to moan as well.

"Oh my god, Blaine, you feel so amazing. I'm not going to be able to stand this much longer, and I believe I promised you something earlier." He met Blaine's eyes, both sets of pupils blown with very small rings of bright blue and honey hazel around them.

Blaine couldn't seem to find words or perhaps to make his mouth function for anything but kissing at this point, but the love and lust in his eyes for Kurt convinced him to continue. He thrust up one more time, rubbing their rock hard cocks together, slick with pre-come and the hot shower water, enjoying the hard-muscled feel of the other boy's body against his own. He started to kiss his way down Blaine's body, lowering himself slowly. Blaine's back was turned to the jets, giving him incredible sensation everywhere on his skin. Kurt worked his way down, making a point to stop at both his hardened nipples, swirling his tongue around them and sucking a little, eliciting a loud groan from Blaine. He removed his mouth and grinned up at him before starting to move lower.

He moved to his knees as he kissed his way down Blaine's stomach, licking lightly into Blaine's navel. Blaine hissed in response and slightly thrust up, eager to find friction again. His thrust brought his cock within inches of Kurt's mouth, but he wasn't done teasing Blaine yet. "Patience," he said, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes which were locked on Kurt.

Blaine didn't think he'd ever heard anything so sexy as that single word escaping Kurt's swollen lips inches from his rock hard cock. He groaned and had to close his eyes. "P-p-please, Kurt." He moaned out needily, desperate for Kurt's mouth on his dick.

Kurt continued to kiss down Blaine's body, taking his time and getting a full up-close view of the gorgeous man in front of him. Blaine was perfect, hard and darker red than Kurt, a thick vein running up the underside of his cock that Kurt couldn't wait to lick. Finally, after thoroughly worshiping Blaine's lower abdomen and his upper thighs with open mouthed kisses and licks, and one very dark hickey on the inside of one of his thighs, he moved back up and lightly kissed the head of Blaine's cock.

Blaine's whole body shuddered in response, his hips involuntarily thrusting at Kurt's mouth. Kurt was ready for this though, since he'd done the same thing to the other boy so his hands were already on Blaine's hips, keeping him in place. "Oh, Kurt," Blaine moaned, giving Kurt the confidence to continue.

He licked his lips and lowered his mouth onto Blaine, loving the stretch of his lips that he felt as the drug over Blaine's length. Experimentally he swirled his tongue around the head and slowly started to bob his head up and down, taking a little more each time. He loved how hard Blaine was, but that his skin was still so soft; he loved the weight of him on his tongue. When he felt Blaine hit the back of his throat, he moaned, enjoying the feel and the taste of Blaine so much. He was also rock hard, so turned on by the sight of Blaine coming undone and how stunning the other man was.

Blaine couldn't imagine anything feeling as amazing as Kurt's mouth around his dick. It was so warm and soft and wet. He couldn't help but thrust into the wet heat just a little. His mouth fell open and his eyes shut. He couldn't handle feeling everything Kurt was doing to him and looking at him at the same time. He wouldn't last at all that way. So he concentrated on how when Kurt swirled his tongue like that _Oh GOD like that_, his toes curled and his knees buckled and when Kurt sucked just a little he thought he would burn up from the electricity that shot down his spine.

He could already feel the familiar tightness starting to build and he tried to stave it off as long as possible, but when Kurt brought his hand up to work the part of Blaine he couldn't fit in his mouth, he about came unglued.

Kurt redoubled his efforts, taking in as much of Blaine as he could and using one hand to hold him in place, he brought the other up to twist around what length he couldn't get into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, running his tongue up the length of the vein he'd eyed earlier. He was loving this – he had thought he would be horribly nervous when he gave his first blow job, but since it was Blaine, he was just loving every second. He hummed at the thought and Blaine's hips started to stutter.

"K-Kurt, I'm gonna come, baby," Blaine managed to get out, finding his voice again.

He made a split second decision, deciding that if Blaine could try it, so could he. He pulled Blaine's hips forward, forcing his cock into the back of Kurt's throat. He hummed again and continued to suck, moving his tongue back and forth across the sensitive underside of Blaine's cock.

"Ohhhhh, Kurt!" Blaine half moaned and half screamed as Kurt's mouth began to fill. He took everything he could, swallowing and finding that he didn't mind the taste because it was Blaine. As he felt Blaine start to relax out of his orgasm, he slowly pulled of his cock releasing it from his mouth with a wet pop. He grinned up at Blaine's blissed out face, and stood next to him in the spray that was surprisingly still hot.

Blaine's eyes opened and he pulled Kurt close, their lips meeting and tongues danced together languidly. Kurt's still hard dick rubbed up against Blaine's torso as their bodies met. Not breaking the kiss, Blaine's left hand wandered down his lover's body, caressing all the way until it reached its goal. He took Kurt in hand and stroked him just a few times, sending him over the edge as well. "Oh Blaine!" Kurt groaned into his mouth, not wanting to pull away from his kisses for even one minute.

Now that they were both satiated, they came to the realization that they'd been in the shower for quite some time and were still as dirty as they were before, if not more so. They helped each other shampoo and condition their hair, although Kurt did try really hard not to throw a mini-fit because Blaine only had one kind of shampoo and he was convinced it would ruin his hair. They spent another ten minutes at least just enjoying the moment together, caressing each other and learning the contours of the other boy. Finally they were forced by the cooling of the water to get out of their small world and meet the rest of the day.

They got out of the shower slowly, both shivering a bit from the air cooling around them. Blaine reached out towards the towel bar and grabbed the fluffy blue towel he'd placed there for Kurt. He carefully wrapped the other boy in it before grabbing a green one for himself. Once he was wrapped up, he turned his attention back to Kurt, rubbing his hands up and down his towel covered arms, warming him and drying him at the same time. He leaned in to peck his nose with a light kiss, gaining a little giggle from the other boy. They were still lost in each other and what they had shared the last few days.

Little rivulets of water traced down Kurt's face from his slightly longer hair on the top of his head. Blaine kissed his way down one, leaving light kisses all the way down Kurt's neck until he hit the towel at his collarbone.

Kurt couldn't believe how wonderful this morning had been, but his stomach was starting to growl and he could already hear Blaine's as well.

"I know we need to talk, but can we get dressed first and have some breakfast? I'm starving and I think you are too." Kurt looked at Blaine through his lowered eyelashes, hoping he could prolong this time they had together before there was any chance Blaine could tell him he didn't want him as his boyfriend.

"God, I am starved. Your idea is awesome. Do you want to run to your room to change out of the pajamas and I'll meet you outside your room in ten?"

"Make it fifteen, mon coeur – I still have to do my hair and try to stop any damage from that shampoo of yours," Kurt replied with a bit of a smirk as he pulled up Blaine's pajama pants back on. They were still a little short on him, but he thought it was adorable that he could wear the other boy's clothes.

"Fifteen then, see you soon, Sunshine," Blaine grinned at him and as always, it spread across his whole face, lighting it up and making even his eyes seem like they were smiling at Kurt. He radiated caring and love towards the other boy with just this look and it made Kurt's knees melt into jelly every time.

He grinned back, stole one more chaste kiss from Blaine before he took off towards his dorm room moving as quickly as he gracefully could. He unlocked the door to his room and went inside. He quickly grabbed one of his "casual day" uniforms meant for Saturdays and pulled it on. He sat at his mirror and started in on his moisturizing and hair products. His eyes met his own in his mirror and he couldn't help but grin. He hadn't quite buttoned up his shirt all the way and he could just see the edge of a hickey peeking out at him. He giggled at the sight and then sighed. He never though Blaine would like him romantically; he had seemed so unattainable. Kurt had felt like such an outcast even at Dalton. But now as he looked into his own eyes he could see a little bit of what Blaine liked and his smile got even bigger. He started to hurry, wanting to go meet the man of his dreams again.

**So the boys got a little carried away in the shower . . . don't blame me! It just turned out that way! Next up is the boyfriend talk – and I'm going to try really really hard to publish before Thanksgiving because I have people coming and that means no time to write! If you liked, hated or thought it was mediocre, let me know! Reviews are amazing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this one. I really and truly apologize. A lot has been going on and none of it was conducive to writing fluffiness. But don't despair, although this chapter is kind of on the short side, I have chapter 9 almost halfway done! I still don't own anything Glee, but the plot is mine because RM would never let it be the Klaine show like I want it to be! Enjoy!**

Kurt's phone rang shortly after he got back to his own dorm room and was still staring at himself in the mirror, lost in his thoughts of Blaine and their morning thus far. "Hello?" He said into the phone, answering it without looking at the little screen.

"Hey, it's me. I was just calling to say that I can't meet for breakfast like we planned," Blaine paused and his disappointment filtered through his voice over the phone. Kurt's heart sunk. He had feared something like happening. His insecurities of Blaine not really being interested and ditching him as quickly as he could surfaced in that moment. He tried to fight off the welling tears.

"Oh," he whispered into the phone in response dreading what Blaine would say next, hoping it wouldn't confirm his fears.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I just got a call from my mom and sister – they're on their way here. I totally forgot that I was supposed to go out with them today. But don't worry, I'll be back later this afternoon. Can we meet up then? I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt took a moment to gather his thoughts before he could answer. He swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to get out an answer. "Um, yeah, yeah that's fine. I understand. Have fun with your mom and sister."

"I'll try, but I can tell you, Kurt, that as much as I like them, I would much rather spend the day with you. I'll call you as soon as I get back, my sunshine!" Kurt could hear the sad smile in Blaine's voice and felt somewhat reassured.

"Ok, I'm going to go hole up in the library and study, I guess. Have a great day, mon couer!" He couldn't help but smile as the pet name crossed his lips. They both hung up and Kurt laid his phone down next him on his vanity table. He propped up his face in his hand with his elbow resting on the table top and sighed. There wasn't much he could do about this turn of events, but it still saddened him. He really wanted to talk with Blaine so he could know where they stood, but that was impossible at least for a little while. Kurt resigned himself to a day of studying in the library to continue to catch up on his classes, as the past few days he'd been a bit distracted.

He spent a considerably less amount of time on his hair than he would have if he were still going to meet up with Blaine. He did go through at least four different products on it, in any case, since he still had to counter-act the horrible shampoo it had been accosted with in Blaine's shower. He pouted a little, making faces at himself in the mirror before sighing again at his bad luck. He grabbed his satchel and the books he would need as well as his ipod and headed out for breakfast and then studying.

Kurt made his way down to the cafeteria only to discover that all his favorite breakfast sandwiches were already gone. He looked at his watch and discovered it was much later than he had realized – nearly 9:45. A few of the other boys on the Warblers noticed him and motioned for him to join them at their table where they were finishing their breakfasts. He set his satchel down and got a less desirable sandwich with questionable meat choice and a coffee before sitting down next to them

"Morning, Kurt. It's not like you to be this late to breakfast, even on a Saturday," Jeff noted as he tried to talk around about half a bagel he'd just stuck in his mouth.

Kurt glanced up at the other boy and smiled remembering exactly why he was late. "Just tired this morning I guess."

Wes looked up from his coffee and glanced around, "So where's Blaine? Haven't you guys been like inseparable the last few days?"

Kurt sighed quietly and considered his response. He didn't want to spoil anything and he most definitely didn't want to jinx it. Plus he still wasn't quite sure where they stood. "Well, um I think he left for the day with his mom and his sister. They had plans or something." He tried to avoid the direct question as best he could. He returned to poking at his sandwich with a fork, trying to figure out if the meat was ham or sausage before eating it.

"Yowza – his sister's hot. Do you think he'll bring her back in to say hi?" Jeff wondered aloud, the other half of the bagel nearing his mouth. He grinned a slightly lecherous grin and wiggled his eyebrows at the other boys.

"Doubtful – and you know that Jeff; Blaine's always eager to escape after a full day with his mom. And yes, his sister is pretty, but don't be such a creaton." Wes said as he smacked Jeff across the back of the head for emphasis. He choked and Wes started to smack his back.

Jeff coughed for a few moments, making his eyes water. "Jeez, Wes, try to kill a guy for thinking somebody's sister's pretty. So not nice or Warbler-y. I'm telling David on you!" He squeaked out when had had recovered enough for speech. He stuck his tongue out at Wes and moved to empty his tray. Most of the boys started to gather their things to go on with their days, laughing and talking among themselves.

They left Kurt shaking his head at Jeff and Wes and finding himself nearly alone with his unidentifiable breakfast sandwich. "See you later, Kurt!" They chorused as they all left going their separate ways for the day. Kurt sighed again and realized he was doing that a lot today. He already could feel a slight ache in his heart. He couldn't believe it but he was already missing Blaine and it hadn't even been two hours since he'd last seen him. He really needed to get a grip!

After choking down what he could of the breakfast sandwich and getting a refill on his coffee to take with him, he grabbed his things and headed towards the library hoping to find a table with a view of the snow covered trees that surrounded the school.

He found one in the library with a table all to himself. He plugged his earbuds into his ipod and selected some classical music to listen to while he studied. Since they'd just had a test in Physics, he didn't have much there, but he was getting sorely behind in European History much to his dismay. Kurt settled in and spread out his books and notes across the table in a semi-organized fashion. He propped up his head with one hand, opened his book and made sure his coffee within reach. He read and outlined a quite a few pages of his text before being distracted by the light snow falling outside the window. His mind wandered and he started to think about Blaine.

The last few days had meant so much to him. After feeling so isolated for 4 weeks and 3 days, it was strange to feel so attached to another person at Dalton. Blaine had awakened parts of his heart he didn't even know were there before. He filled in the gaps in his life and made him feel whole for the first time in a very long time.

Kurt would have never admitted it to anyone else, but in the library that morning, all alone watching the snow fall he admitted to himself that he was falling in love with the other boy. Blaine meant so much to him – comfort, safety and above all else happiness. He hadn't been as happy with anyone else in his life – even when he was hanging out with his favorite girls having movie night. Blaine just fit right into him, like they were made for each other. What he needed, Blaine had and when Blaine needed him Kurt desperately hoped that he met his needs as well. He yearned for the other boy to be sitting next to him sharing the moment and his epiphany. He could only hope that Blaine felt the same way about him. It also didn't hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous and could do things with his tongue that made Kurt's hair stand on end. He grinned at the memory and forced his eyes back back down to his text and he settled into studying a section on the Saxon Wars

A few hours later, Kurt found himself watched the snow settle on the giant fir trees he could see, softening the sharp lines and making even the slightly cold library seem cozy. He loved Saturdays like this at Dalton – they were one of the best things about the school. He loved the feel of the old oak chairs and tables, being surrounded by books on all sorts of topics, having a fire in the fireplace at the end of the room and watching the snowfall. It was pretty magical and in his heart he knew he loved it so much because it reminded him of Hogwarts and he indulged himself a little in the dream that he was there. To add to his little fantasy, he switched his ipod over to one of the soundtracks from the Harry Potter movies and continued to study European History.

* * *

><p>Once Blaine escaped his mother and sister and their idea of fun – which was dragging Blaine all over the mall looking at girl clothes – he dropped his stuff in his room and went in search of Kurt. He'd been gone since early this morning at it was closing in on 5 o'clock so he checked Kurt's room first. When no one answered, Blaine wondered if he had headed down to an early dinner, which wasn't usual for him, but Blaine thought he would try there next anyway. He couldn't wait to find him. Blaine had only been gone most of a day, but he had missed Kurt and his sassy wit all day. It had surprised him at first, how many times the other boy crossed his mind, but he wasn't really all that surprised when he thought about it. As he waited for his sister to try on yet another prom dress, he had a lot of time to contemplate Kurt and what was going on between the two of them.<p>

In between the blue off the shoulder dress and the red slinky one that his mother hated, he came to the realization that he was falling for Kurt. All he had been able to think about was what Kurt would say about this dress or that outfit and he missed him. He'd wanted to text him throughout the day, but his phone was nearly dead because he hadn't plugged it in the night before. His mind had been on other things than making sure his phone had a charge. So he had only been able to get off one text before it died – "Hope you're having a great day – all this fashion would be easier to handle w/you here! xxoo Blaine."

He hadn't gotten a response, so he assumed that Kurt had left his phone in his room while he was studying. He was actually kind of depressed that he didn't hear back from the other boy and missed him even a little bit more.

Between the sparkly navy dress and the one that looked like a rainbow threw up on it, he realized that even more than missing Kurt's snarky commentary, he was missing being physically close to him. He wasn't sure when that had happened, his wanting to be near Kurt all the time, but it was definitely there and impossible to ignore. He spent the better part of the day imagining what Kurt would say about every outfit the ladies of his family tried on.

His mind also wandered back to the night before and that morning when he got to wake up next to Kurt, snuggled into his warm chest which was quickly becoming his favorite place to be. His mother asked him more than once why he was so quiet and if everything was ok and all he could do was smile dopily and assure her that everything was more than great. His sister elbowed him in the ribs while they walked down to the food court and whispered to him, "So who's the lucky guy, brother man? He's got to be pretty special to have you grinning like a goofball all day." She gave him a half hug when he started to deny so he gave up and just grinned back at her.

He whispered in her ear, "His name's Kurt and he's awesome."

"I'm happy for you little bro, he must be awesome to have you looking like you do when he's not even around. I won't even let the cat out of the bag to the parents – cause you know they'll be all over you to bring him home and show him off and basically be pains. Remember what they did to Nicholas?" They both laughed as they remembered their parents accosting her first boyfriend which they found amusing and Nicholas clearly had not.

* * *

><p>When he finally managed to get back to Dalton, much later than he wanted thanks to long lines and bad traffic due to the snow, his first thought was to go find Kurt. He'd missed him too much and wanted just to be in the other boy's presence.<p>

When Kurt wasn't anywhere to be found in the cafeteria, Blaine figured that he must be still in the library studying. He grabbed two coffees and headed to the library wing. The library was deserted for the most part; even the librarian seemed to be gone for the day. But Dalton always kept the library open until midnight, hoping to encourage its young minds to study more. He found Kurt in one of the back nearly forgotten corners at one of their favorite tables. Kurt's back was turned to the rest of the library and he was sitting at one of the longer oak tables with claw feet that had been at the school since it was built back in the late 1800s.

He was hunched over a book with his head leaned on one of his hands and it appeared he was staring out a window on the opposite side of the table. He looked almost ethereal with the late afternoon red-gold sun on his face, highlighting the pink in his cheeks and the deeper blues in his eyes. He seemed off in a day dream and Blaine almost hated to interrupt his moment, but he had missed the other boy so much even just through the day he couldn't resist himself. He set down the two travel coffee mugs he'd brought with him and snuck up behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his neck in a kind of backward hug and lightly pressed his lips to Kurt's left cheek. "Hey you" he whispered, "I missed you – I brought coffee, since I missed our coffee date this morning. Are you at a break point in your studying?"

Kurt started a bit, but then realizing it was Blaine, he leaned into the embrace, relishing his touch. He'd had a long day studying and missing Blaine. He realized a few hours before that he had already gotten used to the other boy being around so much. He was already missing his closeness and his subtle touches throughout the day. That was what he was thinking about when Blaine snuck up on him. His ipod had run out of battery about a half an hour before, so he was just sitting there staring out the window, desperate not to study anymore and lost in his thoughts of the other boy.

"Yeah, I'm ready to be done with the Saxon Wars forever, I do believe! Hmmmm . . . that coffee smells delicious! Thanks!" Kurt smiled and turned his head so he could kiss Blaine's cheek as well. "How about a coffee study break and a little cuddle on the couch over there in front of the fire?" He surprised even himself in the boldness of his suggestion. His heart soared at the thought that they were comfortable enough with each other for this to be okay.

"Mmmmm. . . sounds like a great plan – I missed you today," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and gave him another quick hug before releasing him so they could move toward the couch. "And I think we should talk . . ."

**A/N: Oh so fluffy . . . sorry no smut or boyfriend talk. It started out that way but the boys made me write this instead. Next chapter is coming much sooner than this one did! I hope you liked it, and if you feel so inclined, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I totally misplaced this chapter and thought I had published it. I'm so sorry for the wait and love each and every one of you who come back to find the conclusion! Enjoy . . . **

Kurt took a breath and moved towards the couch with Blaine. His words made Kurt nervous – he had nearly convinced himself throughout the day that Blaine wouldn't want him after all. However, his greeting reassured Kurt that everything was going to be alright. They just needed to talk about some stuff. Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine wanted to talk about, but he knew it wasn't anything entirely bad. Well, he didn't think so anyway. The couch Blaine had indicated was in front of the fireplace, but it was more of a loveseat than a couch. The boys took seats on opposite ends, but since it was so short their knees still bumped in the middle.

Blaine stared into the fire as he searched for a way to begin the conversation that they needed to have before anything else happened between them. Kurt saw him look away and the panic rose in his chest that he had been suppressing all day. He'd always felt so isolated, even back at McKinley since he was the only out gay kid there. And now at Dalton, although not alone in that sense, he still felt like he didn't quite fit – that he was still different from everyone else and enough so that he still stuck out. He had been sure after the whole issue with his now step-brother and with Sam that no one would ever care about him the way he cared about other people.

But now, seated just across the loveseat from the guy he'd come to think of as the perfect guy for him – smart and funny, understanding of all his faults and who understood everything about him, even the bad parts that he didn't like about himself. He knew what Kurt had gone through, from his bullying to losing his mother at such a young age. And Kurt knew about Blaine's demons as well. He felt comfortable telling Blaine everything and anything that popped in his head and he wanted to know everything about the other boy.

He loved just looking at him; he loved how warm he had been in the morning when they had woken up wrapped around each other and how he could catch just a glance from the other man and have a shiver run up his spine. He loved when his curls broke loose of their gelled prison; he loved learning all the different goofy grins that Blaine got on his face and figuring out exactly what each one meant.

But the problem was that Blaine had not even touched him prior to a few days ago. Hadn't made any advances, hadn't even indicated that he was at all interested. To the contrary, he'd even told Kurt on Valentine's Day that he wasn't interested in dating him, not in so many words, but that was the distinct impression that Blaine had given him. So Kurt was very much in doubt about where they were and why they were there in the first place. Had Blaine only been with him in that intimate of way because he felt bad for Kurt? After he had seen the evidence written across his back of his past problems had he thought he couldn't back out any more?

The panic was starting to show on Kurt's face and in his posture. He sat next to Blaine, knees tight together, hands woven tightly, knuckles white on top with his back stiff and unyielding as though he was waiting for a blow to hit him. Blaine eyed Kurt from his seat a few inches away from him and could practically read what he was thinking as his eyes flashed and his expression changed slightly with his thoughts. Blaine reached his hand and put it on top of Kurt's where they were crushing together on his knees. He wormed his fingers in between Kurt's where they were interlocked, connecting them to each other. "Kurt, honey, look at me, please." He said quietly in a low voice, trying to bring Kurt out of whatever nasty thoughts his mind was dragging him through.

Blaine's voice cut through the onslaught of self-doubt racing through Kurt's brain. His eyes flicked up to meet Blaine's. His whole face was smiling at Kurt, soft and warm and loving. "Don't worry, Kurt, this isn't going to be one of those kinds of talks, at least not from my end. I want this," He took Kurt's left hand in between both of his, "Look, I want _us_. I've wanted this for a long time. I want you to know that, ok? From the beginning I've wanted this, I've wanted _you_ – ever since I met you on those steps and took you to your first Warbler's performance. I just didn't understand it at first. And then when I did get it, I just wasn't sure it was what you still wanted. And then I didn't know how to go about making it happen, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded, a feeble smile crossing his lips, and feeling relief already spreading throughout his body, releasing the tension he'd been holding there. He turned his body closer to Blaine's so their knees touched again and felt a shock run through him at the touch. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so attractive as Blaine with his curls loose from gel, in a casual uniform of button down and pull-over v-neck sweater. He was gorgeous and Kurt shivered as he remembered those same curls resting on his chest this morning when he had woken up. He smiled a smile that rivaled Blaine's.

Blaine's eyes sparkled as he looked at Kurt. "You see, Kurt, I'm somewhat of a putz when it comes to this whole relationship thing. Despite what some people may think." He looked rather sheepishly at Kurt.

"So," Kurt replied, his voice breathy with relief, "What is it you want to talk about then?" He still felt like he may be on shaky ground. He didn't want to push Blaine into anything he didn't want to say on his own, although Blaine's use of the word 'relationship' did cause a hitch in his breath.

"Well, I guess I wanted to talk about where we stand; I mean what's going on with us. If there _is_ an us, which I would like, but I don't know how you feel about it and geez now I'm just rambling, sorry." Blaine looked at him apologetically; eyes big and full of caring and a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

Blaine lowered his head a little, making sure to maintain eye contact with Kurt, reassuring him with his eyes and his words. Kurt's back relaxed a little more as Blaine spoke and he leaned back against the arm of the loveseat. His hands stopped shaking so much and he released the death grip his right hand had on the edge of the couch. He took the hand Blaine had placed on his left and held it. Kurt ducked his head and decided to give Blaine one more chance to back out. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to say these things if you don't mean it. I won't be mad, I mean I understand." His eyes lowered and he was hopeful that Blaine wouldn't take it back and could possibly have meant what he said.

"I mean it, Kurt; you mean a lot to me. I would be honored to be your boyfriend, if you'll, um, take me that is." It was Blaine's turn to blush a little and flit his eyes around the room, hoping Kurt would accept him. Kurt's eyes flitted back up to meet Blaine's, which were full of sincerity and hope.

"You really mean it?" Kurt's voice came out a with a bit of a squeak and he flushed a little in embarrassment. "But I guess, I mean, I don't really understand," Kurt managed to get out shaking his head slightly from side to side. "I don't understand why now, you've had months and until a few days ago when I so embarrassingly spilled my guts, you wouldn't even touch me. I'm, I'm just having a hard time thinking this is real, is all I guess." Kurt barely made a coherent sentence, but his meaning was clear.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry about that. Everyone here is just so reserved and it wasn't something you were prepared for or used to. I should have seen it before it went on that long, but I'm so grateful you told me. Because look where we are now, right?" Blaine smiled a slightly sad smile across the loveseat at the other boy. "You mean a lot to me, you have from the first time I met you and I just didn't want to screw that up. I didn't want you to want me simply because I was the first single gay guy you met, you know? I didn't want either of us to get hurt because of that."

Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly and pulled slightly on Kurt's fingers, shifting him around so he was now leaned up against Blaine, his back resting on Blaine's chest, turned just a bit so they could still look in each other's eyes. "I didn't want to be your first mistake, Kurt; I wanted to make sure that I'd be in your life for a long time. I didn't want to be a mistake at all; I wanted to be something that was right in your life at the right time. I was afraid that if I let us jump into this, it would end badly. I see how wrong I was about that now. Forgive me?" He made puppy dog eyes at Kurt and wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, which just caused Kurt to grin shyly and cuddle back into Blaine's chest.

"Of course, I do," Kurt nearly whispered into Blaine's sweater, his lips brushing the fabric. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in closer. He settled Kurt's head back fully resting on his chest, secure in his arms. They stayed there silently enjoying the feel of being so close to each other, drinking in the comfort and contentment they felt in the moment.

All apprehension seemed to have been dissolved away. They just laid on the loveseat together, gazing at the fire and at each other. Each lost in their own world, but somehow connected in it as well, loving that they could now do this together without reservations or barriers between them. Blaine started to rub small circles into Kurt's back, absently caressing him, learning the feeling of having the other boy resting on him. He loved the weight of Kurt lying against him; it made him feel safe and cared for.

After a few moments or possibly longer passed, Blaine shifted under Kurt, causing him to look up into Blaine's eyes once again. "So you never did answer me," Blaine stated quietly, right into Kurt's ear, the hot breath causing him to shiver.

"Answer you about what, Blaine?" Kurt asked his eyes full of happiness as he looked up at the other boy.

"If you want me, silly. Want me to be your boyfriend." Blaine's cheeks flushed just slightly as the words escaped him. The corners of Kurt's mouth turned up onto a small smile and he buried his head into Blaine's chest for a moment again before pulling back to look in his eyes and give Blaine his answer.

"Of course, I want you. I want to be your boyfriend; I want everything, everything we've talked about. Oh, Blaine!" Kurt surged upward, capturing Blaine's lips with his, quickly deepening their kiss. His tongue slipped along Blaine's lower lip requesting entrance which he was granted as a slight gasp escaped Blaine's lips. "Mmmmmhhhmmmm," Kurt's contented moan sounded quietly between the two boys as Kurt pulled back slightly. His eyes had already began to darken as he looked into the molten amber of Blaine's.

"Would you like to go back to your room to, um, study or something for a little while, boyfriend?" Kurt asked in a low voice, with a slight blush tinting his cheeks the same ruddy red as his kiss-redden lips were.

Blaine gazed back at him, eyes wide, taking in the boy in front of him with obvious love written all over his face. "You don't even have to ask."

The boys quickly got up and packed up their bags, jamming things in any pocket that could be found in the haste to leave. As they exited the library, Kurt looked down and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers. Blaine's eyes met his and he smiled as he squeezed Kurt's hand knowing they'd finally taken the step both of them needed to be truly happy.

**A/N: A little cheesy, a little corny but I love it. I'm so sorry it took so long for the conclusion to come out, but I hope everyone likes it as much as I loved writing it and writing this story! Cheers for now! Reviews are love!**


End file.
